


Intro: Euphoria

by Wonho-BEBE (Eccentric_Bambi)



Series: DEEPWORLD [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Badass Jeon Jungkook, Badass Park Jimin, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Creature Fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Daemons, Demons, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM Is a Dork, M/M, Major Character Injury, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Paranormal, Phoenixes, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soft Kim Seokjin | Jin, Soft Kim Taehyung | V, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Stand Alone, Vampires, fictional religion, random j rock characters mentioned, random non k pop characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Wonho-BEBE
Summary: Min Yoongi, a sensitive and shy florist who runs a humble flower shop in Tokyo, is content with his day to day life and has no idea that anything paranormal even exists. But one day, a mysterious yet adorable stranger with silvery brown hair and a lovely smile waltzed into his shop without a warning and asked him the craziest question anyone has ever asked him.“Do you believe in fate?”He doesn't know what to think anymore. Especially not when this stranger is suddenly sprouting horns.“What are you? WHO are you?”The stranger smiles sadly at him.“I am the end.”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first chaptered bts fic! 
> 
> This entire story is a companion work from a fic I wrote about a year ago, and can be read as a stand alone as it is in the same universe but with different characters. However I might have to mention other characters that you might not know as they are important to the plot of this story and I will leave a link to it, but you don't have to read that one if you don't want to as it is something entirely different. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this! And again, I hope you have a look at my other story too! Or at least skim through it to get an idea! 
> 
> (This IS a slow burn story, and will have a lot of chapters)
> 
> PARENT STORY: ---> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258008/chapters/18921331

NOTE: 

_Italics_ =Japanese 

No Italics=Korean

   


/////////////////////

   


It was a bright day, sunny and very inviting. The first signs of spring were finally showing through the city, a welcome change from the frigid winter for the last few months. Snow was now only a memory, making way for warmer weather and chirping happy birds that eagerly greeted the warm winds that carried them through the city. Grass sprouts were showing up in the fronts of stores and showing off little flower buds. All in all, the city was undergoing a lovely transition that would mean spring had finally arrived. 

However, that didn't always mean that every person in the city was taking the time to stop and appreciate it.

Tokyo was a bustling city, filled with many busy people that didn’t stop to care about the shifting seasons. Too busy going to work or school, or some other important happening. That was just how things worked here. 

As it so happened, despite that, one person managed to actually enjoy such things. 

The jingling of keys in an old locked door broke the silence of a small but well-used shop that was not far from the infamous and congested Shibuya crossing. A switch flicked on, illuminating its small confines in the cozy light. Hands that were pale and lean, yet scarred with calluses, patted down the front counter and ran through fair and fluffy blonde locks that covered a lively young face. 

Min Yoongi. A simple man with simple wishes and a simple life. He was far from home back in South Korea, Daegu specifically. But he sacrificed so much to come to Japan for his family. This shop, which was covered top to bottom in sweet floral smells, was all he had. ‘Honey Wave’ it was called, a moniker for the nickname he was given by his grandmother, honey boy. And also her love of the ocean, especially in the summer. It was kind of strange, but he liked it. His grandmother was the previous owner, but due to old age, needed someone to take over for her after she passed away. Yoongi was hesitant at first but accepted it nonetheless. Now he held it near and dear to his heart. 

For a whole four years, he has been here now, but it's only been a month since he officially became the new owner. His heart was heavy with sadness and heartbreak, but he knew time would eventually heal him if he was patient. The funeral for his grandmother brought many things. Both the loss of a loved one but also a new stepping stone to his future. Had he not come here, he would still be back at home, probably in college for some reason that he didn't care for.

That was another reason he left. His parents were well known in the business world, owners of the illustrious Min Chain of hotels famous throughout Korea and Japan. But he didn't want to be groomed to take over, that was why he had an older brother who could do it. All he wanted was to be free. So he fled Korea to be with his grandmother. His sensitive and careful nature clashed too much with his appearance, and it kept his parents from coming after him. Thankfully he could support himself now and didn't have to listen to their incessant nagging about being a good heir.

But even if he was alone back then, he at least had a few years with his grandmother here. And he knew that no matter what, he had his memories from this place and the many precious years he has spent with her. That was what kept him going. 

His fair brown eyes scanned the shelves full of plants and flowers and he sighed. The shop would open soon. And considering the location of this place, he would be busy. As usual. Yoongi goes behind the counter to make sure everything was in place before going to flip his windows open for the sunlight. There were only a few other employees here, but he adored them and couldn't wait for them to arrive.

Kim Taehyung and Kim seokjin, his best friends from back in Korea and biological brothers. He was never a people person, but these two managed to capture his heart in the best way. There was no way he would give them up for anything. They came here to help him, and it felt like he finally had a family again.

When they were alone with just the three of them, they spoke entirely in their native tongue and used the right words for their respective age groups. Seokjin was the oldest, followed by Yoongi and then Taehyung. But around other people, to fit in, they made it a point to speak entirely in Japanese. It only took a few years to learn it for Yoongi, but the brothers had been learning for a while. So it was easy to blend into society. 

Soon enough the door dinged and signaled people coming in. And due to the loud boisterous voices, he didn't have to look up to know who it was. 

“Yoongi-Hyung! We're here!”

A deeply excited shouting roused the store from its silence and Yoongi turned to see a young man with deep silver hair rushing towards him with a taller pink haired man right behind him. Both strode right up to the counter, their smiles blinding even in the early morning.

“Good morning Taehyung,” he greets, showing off his famous smile that would show the pinks of his gums and shiny white teeth. “And good morning Seokjin-Hyung.”

The taller man walked around the counter to properly hug him, easily having a few inches on him in height. But that was okay. It made him feel… protected.

“How are you doing, Yoongi? Are you ready to open up?”

Yoongi beamed and scanned the flowers soaking up the sunlight one last time before nodding his head. 

“Yeah. We are. Just put on your uniforms and we can get to work.”

They happily follow his instruction and start to clean up the store before Yoongi finally opens the sign and stands proudly behind the counter. Taehyung and Seokjin take their places by the flowers, ready to help whoever came in.

It only took mere minutes of being open that people began to file in, eager to buy flowers. The day was productive, and they sold plenty of flowers and planting supplies to people of all kinds. Slowly the hours tick by, and it is soon almost already time to close the shop. 

“You guys can go home early,” he tells his best friends. “I know it’s only thirty minutes til we officially close but I’ll close up on my own for right now.”

Seokjin looks ready to protest, always worried about his friend overworking himself. 

“Are you sure? We can help you out, you know.”

Taehyung nods in agreement but he seems antsy to leave, unlike his brother. 

“No really, we worked hard all day, you deserve to have some time off to yourself since we have a full day tomorrow.”

Still he seemed unsure, but Seokjin was nothing if not trusting of him, and finally, he sighed in defeat before giving another small smile. 

“Okay. Taehyung and I will go on ahead. Don’t stay too late okay?”

Taehyung beamed, probably secretly happy that Yoongi refused their help. 

“Thanks, Hyung,” he says, earning himself a ruffle of his hair. 

“It’s no problem since it’s getting late I doubt I will see many more people. Now you two should get going. I’ll message you later in the group chat.”

Seokjin and Taehyung say their goodbyes, hang up their uniforms and hug him one last time before disappearing into the dwindling light that filtered through the streets of the city. Yoongi adored them, feeling his heart warm up at their insistence to stay here. He knew Tae must be tired, he worked really hard. 

As he suspected, the traffic into his shop was slowing, and as the minutes ticked by he figured that he was done for the day. But just as he was ready to turn the sign, one person walked inside, and he felt like he was struck by lightning by the sight of the newcomer. 

Soft cheeks, bright chocolate eyes and a head of soft fluffy hair that was somehow both a light brown but also a striking silver. But it was the full pillow-like lips that really stood out to him. Who the heck is he? Why had he never see him before? Almost all the customers that came in were people he saw at least more than twice. But this guy was new. And he dressed and carried himself with such confidence.

He didn't look Japanese... No, he looked more Korean than anything. Which was not at all normal for this part of town. He wasn't complaining at all. It was quite nice to see someone like that. Someone like him. Sort of. 

But he began to panic as the beautiful stranger only looked around briefly with wide soft eyes before they landed directly on him, and then he came striding over with no care in the world. He stops right at the counter and stares at Yoongi for a few seconds before smiling. And for a brief second, it felt like his heart stopped only for it to start up again in a frenzied manner. Was it always this hard to breathe?

“ _ Hello _ ,” the stranger said, his voice high yet smooth.

“ _ Oh, uh, h-hello _ ,” he greeted almost too hurriedly. “ _ Can I help you with anything _ ?”

The stranger smiled almost in a shy manner and Yoongi felt his throat go dry. Who was he? 

“ _ Ah no, I wanted to have a look around is all. If that is okay _ ?”

His Japanese accent was very thick yet familiar, and Yoongi held a small spark of hope that maybe his hunch of this boy’s origins was correct. He swallowed and continued in Korean.

“Yes, of course,” he answered back in Korean, making the boy gasp. 

“So you can speak my language! I thought so! I am so glad, now I can speak comfortably with you.”

He seemed so happy for something that would seem so small to anyone else, but Yoongi could not help but feel endearment blooming in his chest. 

“Are you originally from Korea too?”

The boy paused only briefly and smiled, nodding.

“Yes. But I love Japan, it’s a beautiful country. I have been here for a little while now, I dunno when I will go back yet, to be honest.”

Again, he could not blame this stranger at all. This place was wonderful and had so much to offer. Sometimes he did miss home though, just not the people living there. 

“I understand. Where from?”

The boy seemed ready to answer but stops himself, sending him a sly wink. 

“That’s a secret, I’ve only just met you, Mister.”

That’ true. Guess it was just wishful thinking that he would ask that. 

“Okay, fair point. So, do you need help finding anything in particular?” 

The boy looked around again and smiled. But something about it felt… kind of off? Yoongi didn’t understand why but he found himself shivering and feeling goosebumps rise on his arms.

“Actually yes, you can help me. Min Yoongi.”

Wait. What? Yoongi frowned and looked down, seeing that his name tag was missing. How could he possibly know that?

“How did you-”

But his words are cut off as a sudden chill crept into the room, and the sunlight seemed to be sucked out completely in the presence of this boy. The sunflowers in the window overlooking the street seemed to droop helplessly as a dark shadow was cast over his shop. Not even the light from the few meager light bulbs helped to cover the darkness. 

“What the hell?” He asked, backing away from the windows. “How did you know my name?”

By now, the stranger has stopped acting shy and cute and now seemed to be a completely different person. His eyes were hard and focused on him, and it made him incredibly uncomfortable. His posture screamed danger, a clear sign that he was not to be messed with.

  
“Tell me, Min Yoongi,” the stranger continues, strolling casually around the counter. “Do you believe in Fate?”

“What?” Yoongi asked in disbelief. “What the hell are you talking about? Who  _ are  _ you?”

Like a bad dream, the chills crept all over his body, forcing a shuddering breath to leave his lungs as the shadows increased and enveloped his poor shop in their grip. The man was now standing just feet from him, his face a stony mask of seriousness. 

Out of nowhere, a strange sight began to form in front of his very eyes. Yoongi watched in astonishment as two shiny jet black bone began to sprout from the top of the man’s head, creating a terrifying image of double four pointed antlers like that of a mid-sized deer. His eyes turned a terrifying bright silver, pinning him with a blank yet insistent gaze.

Fear froze Yoongi in place, and his breath came in short quick puffs as it grew harder to breathe. Was he going to die here? This… Man, this creature, was so terrifying yet he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“What... Are you? What do you want from me?”

Then the man sighed before smiling, a sad smile that showed pain in otherwise beautiful features.

“My name is Park Jimin. And what I want, Min Yoongi is your help with saving the World.”

A cold finger pressed to his temple, and he felt a bout of dizziness before falling straight to the floor. 

  
  


**TBC**


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typos please point them out ;x; I will have to fix them later

_ I am the end.  _

  
  


Pain lanced up and down his spine, making small whimpers of pain leave his dried lips. His eyes felt like they were on fire as he cracked them open, only to see the world blurred and dark around him. What… what happened? 

He could barely remember anything. All he remembered was a strange man coming into his shop and saying strange things before he fainted out of nowhere. But why did his head hurt so much? Maybe he hit it against a shelf or the floor too hard. 

Yoongi whined pitifully before willing his limbs, numb as they were, to move around and hopefully lift him up. But he found himself too weak and instead he flopped helplessly against the floor... 

No wait. That wasn't right. He wasn't lying on a hard surface like he had expected. This wasn't the hard bricked floor of his precious shop. No. Something felt soft, almost comfortable against his skin. His fingers twitched and felt around weakly, only to grip at soft and velveteen fabric. It felt like a bed, soft and cushiony under his achy body. And best of all, it felt familiar. The smell of flowers and a hint of mint surrounds him and he can’t help the small cry of relief. 

He was home and in his own room, thank God. Was that all a nightmare? One could only hope so. Funny that he could not remember anything though. Or perhaps he had been delirious and fainted out of nowhere. Or somehow he dragged himself here to his room and didn’t even remember. That would explain his headache. 

Weakly he pulled himself up on his arms and blinked away the sleep. His room came into focus but it was dark. It must still be late, far too late to be awake. He hoped Tae and Jin came by to at least close the shop while he was unconscious. They even changed him into his favorite sweatpants and a fuzzy white sweater that would keep him warm. 

He gets up out of bed and feels another pain in his head. All of the weight in his brain was making him dizzy but he had to know if his shop was okay. 

It only took five long minutes but he finally managed to get to his bathroom and properly look at his condition only to see a sticky note on his mirror. The sloppy but charming handwriting on it was clearly from one person and he could recognize it anywhere. 

Min Yoongi, I cannot believe how careless you are! Leaving the front door open! You’re lucky me and Jin got to the store early and decided run it ourselves! One of these days you’re gonna get robbed! We locked up for you, so do not worry.

When you decide to wake up and let us know how you’re doing, then message the group chat! 

But if you are feeling sick then tell us, we will gladly take more shifts for you so you can rest. You are the boss after all :p Jin is worried you might be ill, so please don’t hesitate to message him first if you want. 

Love, TaeTae ♡

P.S Jinnie got you something to eat, he left it in the fridge! 

P.P.S There was a man who came in today looking for you, but I said you were not feeling well. Maybe he will come back soon?

 

Did he seriously sleep an entire day away? Was that healthy? Well, it would not be the first time, but that was on purpose. This though

And as for what Tae had mentioned… A strange man? But who would come looking for him? A relative? No, Yoongi didn’t really have anyone else to tell that he was coming here. A hopeful employee perhaps? The shop could always use an extra hand… Regardless, he was not going to get answers from just standing around here. At the very least, he could ask Tae and Jin about it. He must have been asleep when they got here. 

Red indents from his pillow were pressed deep into the fair skin of his cheek and his pale blonde hair was completely ruffled. His eyes were red and puffy with dark circles underneath them. There was even a dried tear track running down his left eye. Did he seriously cry in his sleep? How embarrassing. Quickly Yoongi rubbed it away and huffed, his full red lips pouting as he took in his haggard appearance. He looked rough, as though he hadn’t slept in ages. Perhaps this was a good sign to take a day off tomorrow. 

A nice shower to clean up would have to wait. He had to make sure everything was okay. 

The rest of his home was dark and quiet save for the occasion tick of the clock above his door and the hum of his fridge. It read almost two in the morning, just a few minutes short. Not surprising but he was kind of disappointed in himself. Just kind of. Would not be the first time for this either. It was an almost eerie feeling, being here alone. Normally the isolation was what he craved and sought after, but for some reason it made him on edge. Perhaps the nightmare was just wearing down his nerves… yes, that had to be it. 

He opened it up to look for his present, and a feeling of fondness(and hunger) bloomed in his stomach. There was a plate with a single slice of lemon cake covered in a thin plastic cover. He loved Lemon cake… Jin knew him so well. His mouth watered and he almost made grabby hands but stops himself. 

Cake in the middle of the night was bad for him so he had to refrain, no matter how good it looked. When Jin caught him one time with chocolate frosting and crumbs around his mouth two weeks ago he had never heard the end of it. 

Regretfully he closed the fridge door and shifted towards the door, pushing it out of his mind. He would have all morning to eat it for breakfast after all. 

The walk down the stairs to the shop was quiet as well, and it felt colder than normal in here. It was supposed to be spring but he felt like he was going to start shivering violently even with his sweater.. 

“Damn it, it’s so cold in here.”

Thankfully when he gets to the ground floor there is a rush of warm air to negate his shivering and he welcomes it happily. A quick glance around the shop shows nothing out of place, and all his flowers were exactly where he left them. Jin and tae did a good job handling this on their own… he was just sad that he didn’t get to see how they did it. 

Good thing he would be free tomorrow to ask what he wanted of them. He just hoped that Tae didn’t drop any pots like last time he left them alone. It was completely a disaster. 

But this time was good, hopefully. He hoped that he would have all his answers by the time he woke up. He trudged back upstairs and to his bathroom where he showers quickly and swaddles his body in another sweater and clean sweatpants before snuggling into bed. 

His phone was plugged into the charger right beside him on the nightstand, blinking green with a message. Probably from the boys. Would not hurt to read them before going to bed, he could reply in the morning. 

20 UNREAD MESSAGES   
From Groupname: Flower Babies

Yoongi still laughed to himself at the name of the room, courtesy of Tae as usual. Most of the messages were just little things, letting him know how the day went as time went on. Strangely they were all at exact hours save for the few at the end. He only had eight hour long days after all. They must have come in early considering he doesn't open til eight in the morning.

7:00 AM FROM Taehyungie: Hey Yoongs, let us know when u read these

8:00 AM FROM Jinnie: Don’t worry about the shop, we have it all handled

9:00 AM FROM Taehyungie: Yes, please have a good rest

10:00 AM FROM Taehyungie: Hey yoongs, lettin u know that someone from some high school just bought our entire collection of pink succulents, so u might need to order more

11:00 AM FROM Jinnie: Don’t worry about that, I have it handled

11:30 AM FROM Taehyungie: as expected of the flower princess ♡º♡

11:31 AM FROM Jinnie: of course, would you expect anything less?

11:35 AM FROM Taehyungie: of course not hyung *3*

12:00 PM FROM Jinnie: Tae can u check on Yoongi? I'm kinda busy right now with this customer

12:06 PM FROM Taehyungie: of course I will brb

12:17 PM FROM Taehyungie: he is okay, sleeping like a baby :D 

1:00 PM FROM Jinnie: Tae there is someone asking for Yoongi, please tell him he can't be here right now

1:32 PM FROM Taehyungie: i cant believe he was here for thirty minutes, that was wild

2:00 PM FROM Jinnie: Did I just see the same guy looking at our shop from across the street? Hm maybe it's nothing

3:00 PM FROM Taehyungie: we're leaving now yoongs plz message us when u wake up ok 

3:02 PM FROM Jinnie: let us know if you're feeling better

3:45 PM FROM Jinnie: i put smth in your fridge to make u feel better

3: 46 PM FROM Jinnie: btw, the guy from a few minutes ago said he will be back soon, it seemed important 

6:00 PM FROM Taehyungie : hyung swriously if u havent waken up by now we will come over and check on u :(

7:01 PM FROM Taehyungie: seriously*

 

Yoongi can't help but to laugh at the small typo and hour long correction. Did they come over already? And he hasn't woken up? And why hadn't they sent any more after that? Maybe they got tired and fell asleep before sending more. 

He sighed and pawed at his eyelids before sending his own little message before curling up to sleep. 

2:12 AM FROM Yoonie: don't worry babes, I'm okay ♡ I'm gonna keep the shop closed for the day but I'll see you in the mornin for one of our classic meet ups :p

 

*/*/*/*/*/*

 

Taehyung and Jin showed up early in the morning and greeted him with hugs and worried questions, but were both relieved to find him completely find and not sick in any way. So they decided not to worry and spent the entire morning with him and recounted the day back to him. It was now two in the evening.

He was right in assuming that Tae had done something ridiculous again while he was away. But Jin, as the sweet dear angel he was, managed to hide it but didn't seem to be willing to keep it hidden verbally. So in reality, he was more like a demon. Maybe a mix of both. 

“I SWEAR it was not my fault!”

The three friends were gathered in his apartment on the living room floor surrounded by a nest of pillows and sugary soda and a movie long forgotten playing on his flat screen. The brothers were arguing about the latest slip up. Which was very amusing to Yoongi despite the losses of his shop’s inventory. 

“Mhm sure TaeTae,” Jin hummed sarcastically, his full lips curling into a pout. “Somehow, against all odds, you dropped a whole pitiful basket of expensive rose bulbs for planting and you dropped one, bumped a customer, and then the pot fell and broke, and the bulbs rolled under the succulent shelf into the emergency escape grate. That might I add, leads to the underground sewer system. How does one fuck up that badly?”

Taehyung flushed an unhealthy amount of times and sputtered indignantly as though affronted. But Yoongi had to give this one to Jin. How  _ did  _ someone fuck up this badly? 

“And I thought Namjoonie was bad,” he sighed, earning himself an equally as lamenting huff from Jin. Tae once again spluttered and hid his face in his hands, groaning loudly. 

“You are incredibly lucky that we have a reserve of emergency funds from the cancelled hotel carnation order, otherwise I would have made you pay for those out of your own damn pocket.”

That didn’t seem to faze Tae at all, he just kept on whining. 

“The day that I get compared to your klutz of a boyfriend was a day I never thought I would see,” he whined dramatically and fell into the makeshift pile of pillows and clutching his heart as though he were shot. “Oh no, I can feel the claws of shame dragging me to the grave. I am too young and beautiful to die!”

That only earns him a faceful of pillow and Jin’s signature squeaky laugh and the two are soon in a pillow fight, as was per usual. Yoongi once more could not begin to imagine how he got so lucky to have friends like them. Without them around he was not sure he could handle being away from home. 

“Well I am gonna go grab the payroll book for this week’s pay,” he mumbles and stands up to avoid the pillows from hitting him. “Try not to kill each other.” 

He narrowly avoids an elbow to the face as Taehyung tackled Jin to the ground to tickle him, both laughing like idiots. 

“Okay hyung we won’t,” Tae answered at the same time Jin yelled out to him. 

“No promises!”

The sound of their playful fighting could be heard even down the steps and well into the shop. It was a good thing his shop was made of brick, else the neighbors would really get on his case and file noise complaints. That would suck the absolute life out of him, dealing with more people than necessary. No thanks. 

There was some mail piled on the front door opening mat from the thin slot in the door, probably an accumulation of the entirety that he was closed. But the bright yellow CLOSED sign was doing its job properly at least. Still, he kept the blinds opened so the flowers could soak up the sunshine through his big glass pane windows and be admired by anyone who passed by. 

The self watering plants always cheered him up after a hard day. Knowing they would please anyone who would buy them made him happy in return. This was all he had ever hoped for in a place like this. So far from his original location but well worth it. 

Sure, the people here were different from Seoul. People walked about in costumes and bright colored hair and so many piercings that it made him dizzy. But that was what gave this place it’s charm. A desire to be unique and not fear what other people would think of them. He even considered giving that new tattoo shop that opened across the street a few times. Sure, he was not really known for his tough guy image and was considered a softie by both his friends. But he was looking for a way to give himself identity, a feeling of belonging. If not for the people around him, then solely for himself. 

Yoongi lingered by his flowers just a bit longer before turning to go to his office. Surely Tae and Jin were done fighting by now. But if they were not, it would not be surprising. 

He let the many envelopes scatter across his desk and scanned over all of them, bored. Flower deliveries, flower requests, bills, blah blah blah. It was all the same thing every week. Good thing he already paid his rent three months in advance… Dealing with his landlord always sucked even more life out of him. 

He grabbed the payroll book from his desk and stuffs it into his pockets before once more looking through his mail. Yoongi curled his lip in distaste at his collection of useless items and went to swoop them all into his junk drawer when a single envelope suddenly caught his eye. It was small, maybe smaller than a standard envelope, and bright yellow with a messy but charming scribbling of bright blue words on the front. Or rather, a scribbling of his own name. There was no return or send address. Just the two words.

Frowning heavily he heads back upstairs with the mysterious letter in hand, hoping to make sense of this nonsense. 

Thankfully, Jin and Tae had since ceased their bickering and instead moved on to play video games on the flat screen. Unfortunately for Jin, it seemed as though tae had the upper hand as he was squealing whilst his younger brother kept smirking and laughing at him.

“Yah, Kim Taehyung, is this how you treat your older brother??” 

“No this is how I treat an obvious sore loser.”

Yoongi shook his head and coughs to get their attention. They ignore him, as usual. His eyes narrow and he reached for the light switch but instead decide to let it go. If it was important then he would tell them. If not well, it did not matter either way.  His fingers graze over the pen indents in the paper, and weighs the envelope in his hands. It was light, probably just a single slip of paper. That was odd. 

His face scrunched up before he lifted the flap and tears it off before reaching inside. As suspected, it was only a single piece of paper, but it was smaller than he thought it would be. Like someone cut half a piece of normal paper in half and haphazardly folded it. 

The words written on it were not nearly as messy as on the front and written entirely in black ink. The script was flowing and elegant, almost as if someone took a great deal of care just to make sure it looked flawless. The message was short, but at the end of it all, he could feel anxiety pooling in his stomach. 

 

_ Dear Min Yoongi,  _

_ I trust that this letter has come to you safely, as what I have to say is of the utmost importance. I had come around to speak with you today, but you were not open.  _

_ Unfortunately, due to time restraints, I cannot speak of it in this letter. So I hope to see you at the address written under this note. I am waiting for you until six o’clock PM and only today will this be welcomed. _

_ May we meet soon. _

_ Love, a friend _

 

_ XX-XXX-XXXXXX _

 

The address scribbled onto it was just near here, a coffee shop. How unusual… Perhaps it was some sort of secret admirer? Again, as with most things in his weird life, it would not be the first time. There was that guy from the music shop who could barely hold a conversation without blushing, or that girl from his favorite grocery store who worked the cash register, trying to give him free candy. 

But this, this was far from ordinary. It almost seemed very businesslike in its wording. What would a confession need an elaborate staging like this for? So maybe it was something different. He hoped it was little more than a business proposal from a shy client, or something of the like. It also said today only, so if he wanted to go he had no reason to hurry. It was barely going to be three so he still had three hours. 

Three hours to decide if this was worth it anyway. 

He stared at the letter for what felt like forever until the sound of Jin crying out if distress roused him from his slight stupor. 

“Ahh, why did I ever think this was a good idea?” he wailed, flopping onto the couch. Taehyung grinned and stood up to get more things to eat. The empty popcorn bowl was looking tempting to fill back up. 

“Because it is fun, Hyung,” he laughs. “Mario kart was your idea.” 

“I’m the mario lover here! I thought I would win!”

Yoongi laughed despite himself and quietly tucked the paper away. Taehyung though saw this and stopped in front of the microwave. They held eye contact for only a few seconds before the blonde florist felt his cheeks heat up. 

“What is it Tae?” he asks innocently, cursing himself internally. 

“What was that?” the boy asked. 

“What was what?” 

“You just stuffed something in your pocket. What was it?” 

His face grew even more hot and he tried to play it off with a scoff. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Tae,” he answered and tries to slip past. However a squeak of surprise leaves his throat when Taehyung suddenly dips a hand into his pants and brushed against his butt. 

“Aha!” 

Taehyung managed to slip out the letter and escapes around the counter, laughing and waving it around. 

“Give that back, Kim Taehyung,” he growled pitifully. “This is an invasion of my privacy.”

The brat held up the letter and hummed as though he had not just been threatened. 

“Hmm, what’s this?” he chuckles as he skims the letter. 

“What’s that,” Jin questions as he gets over his dramatic episode and wandered back to the kitchen. “A love letter?”

“No!” Yoongi splutters and tried to snatch it away, cursing his short arms as tae easily danced out of reach.

“Even better!” Taehyung announces and grins like a madman. “It looks like some sort of business proposal!”

He handed it over easily and at this point Yoongi just gives up, sighing and dropping onto the nearest barstool. 

“Oh really?” The eldest hums and scans the letter. “Well, this is short but definitely gets the point across. What are you thinking Yoongi? Do you want to do it?” 

So Jin was hoping for something as well. However, he had no names or leads as to who the letter was from so for all he knew it could be a serial killer who had a thing for soft fair skinned boys who smell like flowers. Yoongi grimaced and dropped hsi head down. 

“I don’t know,” he admitted with his arm muffling his voice. “I’ve never considered it seriously, I don’t have a name or anything to work with. Even if it is strictly for business, it would not be in such an unprofessional matter no matter how important they made it sound.”

“Unprofessional? What do you mean?”

Yoongi pulls out the envelope and slides it across the table.

“It came in this.”

Immediately they burst into fits of giggles and Taehyung can't help but to fall dramatically to the floor clutching his stomach. 

“Se... Seriously?” Jin cackles and lifts the gaudy yellow paper to the light. “With this there is no way this person is just looking to be professional. Now I think they're just messing with you.”

“Don't laugh please,” Yoongi lamented and pouts his signature pout. “What if the paper is just a red herring and this person really wants to hurt me or something?”

Taehyung gets his giggling under control and pulls himself up on his elbows before grinning like the Cheshire cat himself. Yoongi knee that look and it would never ever mean that good things were coming. 

“Only one way to find out though, isn't there?”

  
  


TBC


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note:   
> Italics - Japanese  
> Non Italics-Korean

Apparently, his friends had decided that for some reason, this strange letter was from a secret admirer and treated this whole thing like a date of some sort. Just because the paper was in something as childish as a yellow envelope did not mean it was from some sort of admirer. Maybe they had just run out of paper or something. But no matter how much he protests, his two friends continue to insist that he be hopeful.

So he did as little for his outfit as he could while also keeping his public image presentable. A white turtleneck for the now cooled evening weather along with his favorite boots and a pair of his favorite ripped skinny jeans was all he needed before going into his kitchen to show his friends to the door.

“I hope this all goes well,” Taehyung mentioned with a smile. “If it is a cute person you gotta tell us everything Yoonie. No secrets in this household.”

Yoongi had little to no energy to tell him off and only rolls his eyes. Jin giggled and puts on his own sweater while Taehyung goes on ahead of them downstairs.

“I promised Joonie I would have dinner with him tonight in celebration for his new job, “ Seokjin says with a sigh. “Being an FBI agent is sure to take a toll on our dates but… I'll try harder.”

Yoongi locks the apartment and lets Jin lead the way downstairs. He would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling nervous. Who knows how this would go?

“Yeah. But you can take comfort in the fact that Joon will be rolling in the dough so you can afford a more lavish lifestyle.”

Taehyung shot his brother a knowing grin as soon as they reached the front door.

“Come on grandpas, let's not waste the time that could be spent on Yoongi Hyung and his date.”

Jin splutters in offense and blinked owlishly before smacking Tae over the head.

“Yah Kim Taehyung, respect your elders you brat.”

Taehyung makes a show of indignance by whining and crying fake tears but Yoongi can see through it like a clear umbrella on a rainy day. His tears were not going to sway anyone.

“Anyway,” Yoongi continues as they step into the streets of Tokyo. “You guys do not have to worry about me. I'm sure this will all blow over soon. Now Jin, you have a date and Tae has to get ready for work so I will text you guys later, okay?”

After some more pestering, he watches his friends walk into the crowds before blending with the people and disappearing from sight. It was always such a sight to see, Shibuya crossing that is. The large and bustling street was always filled with people no matter what time it was. And it was the prime time for hanging out as it was only early evening and so he saw many teenagers and young adults rushing to get where they needed to go.

Many were still in school uniforms and many more were covered in all sorts of fashionable clothing from pretty Lolita dresses to expensive club outfits. They walked freely and showed off their tattoos and many piercings and different rainbow colored hair. It was so different here than in Seoul or Daegu where he was from originally. People were not afraid to express their individuality and embraced who they were. And he loved that about this place. He felt more at home.

The cafe where he was heading was a new shop on the nightlife street, replacing an old pottery shop from a few months ago. It was a two-story red brick building that almost clashed with the new age skyscrapers and sleek looking shops that surrounded it. But he guessed that was what gave it charm. A spot of old architecture in a place dominated by the future. Tae and Jin really complained the first time he brought them both here, but they learned to love it as much as he did. Their Iced Americanos and cheesecake were to die for and he could see from across the street that it was open.

The shop was flanked on either side by two shops he kind of felt intimidated by. On the right was a tattoo shop and piercing salon, a sleek one story metal building that always had loud and blaring rock music pouring from it's opened glass door onto the streets to entice new and interested customers. “Snake Eyes” it was called, kind of cool looking but a bit obnoxious in the sound department. Yoongi always did prefer rap and hip hop but he had no room to judge anyone for their tastes.

The other one was a little less obnoxious but no less as intimidating. It was all black metal and two stories high, under the guise of a clearly important government building but it didn't have a sign or anything to show anything that would show of its contents or the people who worked inside. The lights were all on in the windows but they were dimmed from dark curtains. Every time he came here it was always a mystery as to what went on here but then again. He was just a florist after all. A humble florist just trying to make a living in the big city.

Oh, right he had somewhere to be.

Yoongi snaps out of his daze and hurried across the Shibuya Crossing amongst the large throngs of people and to the cafe. Any other day would be a nice visit to his favorite place, but now, he felt kind of nervous. A stranger with his address was in here, waiting for him for some unknown reason. Hopefully, it was something nice and easy to handle. An admirer would be the lesser of two evils at this point…

The door chimes as he walks in, as was per usual. But it startles him this time for some reason. Maybe he was just jumpy considering the circumstances. The turtleneck sweater around his frail body suddenly feels a tad too hot and a sweat breaks out on his neck as he looks around for an empty booth. But before he can do that a person towards the back catches his eye and he has to do a double take.

He's young, maybe younger than himself by a year or two. And he is quite possibly the most beautiful person he has ever laid eyes on. Dark Raven hair swept across deep brown eyes and accentuated a sharp jawline. Plush lips like pillows sat in a contemplating downturn sit on a pale but flushed face that seemed far too innocent for this world, like some kind of angel.

But it all seemed so contradictory to the way that he was dressed. A tight white t-shirt and all black jeans were all he needed to know that this guy was seriously intimidating. They fit his body so tightly that his own sweater makes him feel self conscious. The stranger stared out the window, probably waiting for someone. But somehow he managed to look amazing even from something that seemed so menial.

Yoongi felt his breath leave his chest and his throat went dry. But something felt… familiar about him? Had they met before? Then again, Yoongi would have remembered meeting someone so beautiful.

It was too bad he was too shy to do anything about this, otherwise, he was sure he would have gone right up to him and said something.

Instead, he keeps his head down and walks to the counter for an Americano as usual and slid into a booth near the front and away from the lovely stranger.

What was he doing? Waiting for a stranger that knew him… this was beyond crazy, even for him. Yoongi had to admit, had it not been for this meeting he would most likely be in his apartment talking to his flowers. Funny.

_“Yoongi-san?”_

At the sound of his name, he freezes up and swallowed thickly. It came from behind him. So perhaps the stranger had arrived before him and was waiting for him this whole time? He nodded and turned to answer, only to feel his words die in his throat almost instantly.

It was the beautiful stranger from before. Staring near his booth and now smiling at him with those eyes of his, close to the point they turned into cute crescents. Gosh, he was so overwhelmed right now. Heat rushed to his cheeks and he had to stop himself from physically getting up and running away.

‘No no. Be cool Yoongi!’

 _“Uh… how do you know my name?”_ He asks slowly, feeling his brain slow catch up to the rest of his body. The stranger laughs, a light airy sound that makes his chest feel tight yet again. How was this happening??

The stranger then decides to sit directly across from him, smiling that same crescent shaped eye smile.

 _“I do believe that we had a meeting, did we not?”_ He says matter of factly. _“I assume that you received my letter?”_

Once again Yoongi is floundering for his words, his lips opening and closing like a water starved fish. So this was the guy that sent him the letter… how strange that things seemed to work out.

After a brief moment of silence managed to muster up his courage to speak. Hopefully in what was a stern tone.

_“You sent me that? Who are you?”_

The stranger folds his hands together, which were surprisingly small for his already intimidating atmosphere and attitude. Small and cute even… Yet his smile grows sad as if he were recalling something heartbreaking.

_“I think you and I have someone in common that we both miss. A certain obaa-chan that… recently passed away?”_

Pain suddenly blooms in Yoongi’s chest and he can't breathe. This guy… knew his grandma? But how?

 _“You… you know about her?”_ He whispered, eyes wide and stinging with unshed tears at the reminder of the hole in his heart. The stranger nods, his eyes sad and full of regret. He looks just as distraught as Yoongi felt.

_“Yes… My name is Jimin by the way. Park Jimin. I knew your obaa-chan for the last five years since I came to Japan. We became friends almost immediately. I was… heartbroken to hear what happened to her. So you have my sincerest condolences.”_

Yoongi bites his fingernails, out of habit since he started getting stressed out. More guilt floods his thoughts and he stares at his semi cold coffee.

_“Oh… um… thank you. But that still doesn't explain why you know who I am and why you called me here.”_

He knew he was being somewhat of a brat but who could blame him? This guy, no matter how lovely or nice he was, is still a stranger. Just knowing his grandma was not enough for him to bring down his carefully built walls.

 _“Oh forgive me,”_ Jimin laughs. _“Obaa-chan spoke of you quite a lot. It almost feels like I know you even though we have never met. Kind of funny in a way. She said that she always wanted me to meet you someday and get to know you as a friend. And hopefully, in some way, business partners.”_

For some reason, the knowledge that his grandma talked about him made him feel… strangely okay with it? As long as this stranger didn't say that he dug through some information anywhere or something creepy like that then maybe it was okay.

_“I see. I'm not surprised, she always did tend to have no problem with talking at length about me to strangers. I guess I don't blame her.”_

He allows himself to smile back, and Jimin is more than pleased because he laughs a small laugh, hiding his face behind his hand.

_“Yes, she was the sweetest woman I knew, she felt like an aunt to me. I am just… sad that I can’t see her anymore. I did go to the funeral, but I figured it was too soon to introduce myself. However, I had figured that it was as good a time as any before I left.”_

Wait, left? Where was he going?

 _“You’re leaving?”_ he asked before he could stop himself, feeling immediately embarrassed. _“I mean… Not like I know you enough to ask but… Y’know…”_

Jimin only laughs more but it was a sweet sound that brought him peace.

_“It is quite alright. I am a government worker, my job dictates that I go around to different places all the time. I leave Tokyo in three more days for Osaka, and then Kyoto, then back here to catch a plane to Seoul. I have a busy schedule ahead of me.”_

Yoongi feels his eyes almost bug out of his skull at that. He didn’t even travel to many parts of this city let alone other cities altogether.

_“Government worker? Jimin-san, how old are you?”_

Jimin didn’t seem at all like he was older than twenty five. He seemed college aged at best. Still, he is shocked when the boy answers with something he had not expected at all and he answered entirely in Korean instead of Japanese.

“I’m twenty three. And you can just call me Jimin.”

Now it was a good time to really start to feel attached to this kid. He was not only from his homeland but also seemed to be a stranger in this city as much as he was. Also, he was younger than Yoongi himself?? Maybe less than a year or so but he was still younger.

“Then, you may as well call me hyung, I am older than you it seems Jimin-ah.”

A flash of an unknown emotion can be seen in Jimin’s eyes but it only lasts a second before he smiles and reached out a hand for him to shake.

“It is nice to meet you, Yoongi hyung.”

Yoongi takes his hand and can’t help but to smile wider at the softness of his hand and how small it was compared to his own. Though he is somewhat sad when Jimin pulls his hand back to order from a passing by waitress. It fell into a comfortable silence as yoongi took in everything that he was told, nursing his now definitely cold coffee. Though he remembered another thing that Jimin mentioned earlier.

“You said business partners earlier. What did you mean by that?” he wonders suddenly, seemingly startling Jimin. He hums and tapped his fingers on the table.

“Well, Yoongi hyung, I am… Yes, I am a government worker, but my job is not as important as it sounds. I’m just someone who takes orders from someone much higher than me, the security detail is kind of boring.”

Once again, Yoongi cannot help but feel intimidated.

“Security detail?”

Jimin nods, suddenly becoming melancholic.

“Yeah, just one of those for-hire bodyguards that work for certain clients. Tomorrow, I am meeting a new client in this exact cafe to sort out the details that I cannot give out to civilians right now.”

Civilians… Just that made him feel smaller for some reason. Jimin was younger but more important than he could ever be. That was nice for him but… Well, then again, Yoongi did not know him at all. So why should it matter to him?

“I see… Well, I hope that you have a nice trip… It sounds like you lead an exciting life.”

He offers a small smile, his appetite for coffee long gone by that point and replaced by the curiosity for information on this mysterious person.

“Yes,” Jimin says with a happy nod. “And do not worry, I will come back in about a week. So I will be able to see you again, as your new friend. And hopefully, as I had said before, someone who can help.”

Yoongi tilts his head.

“So, you never really answered my earlier question. How would we be business partners?”

Jimin flushed suddenly, probably embarrassed.

“Sorry. I guess I got a little self absorbed. A while ago your grandma had a small issue with people trying to break into her store, so she hired me to help watch her store against thieves until they were caught. So from then on, she trusted me to be around if she needed me. And thieves must have heard we were protecting her so they stopped coming around. Though… And I hate to say it but, with her passing, they must figure that with no one to protect it, they can think of it as a new target. So, and this is entirely up to you, I came back hoping to offer my services to you once again. To protect you and your inheritance.”

Yoongi stared wide eyed at him, his mouth shut in surprise. Was Jimin serious? Protection for a flower shop from some guy he had just met? Well, he seemed trustworthy enough. Just by looking at him though, Yoongi could sense some sort of… dangerousness about him. Not to his own safety, but thanks to his job probably. Maybe he had a gun, maybe he has some kind of training. He had no idea. But Jimin seemed to take pride in his work and he could not help but feel a little bit of… attracted to that. Was that weird?

“You… I...Are you sure?” he asks. “How… What are your service fees? If it is something ridiculous, then I am not sure if I can…”

He trails off, unable to imagine how much the cost would be in case it makes him dizzy. But to his surprise, yet again, Jimin waves him off.

“No no no, there are no fees. I owed your grandma for something she did for me years ago so think of this as my paying you back for that.”

Blanching Yoongi gasped, showing his inner turmoil.

“What? What favor could she have possibly done to completely lay off paying you for your actual job??” he almost screeched, his voice rising in pitch. Jimin seemed quite amused at that, struggling to keep his giggling from turning into full-on laughing. His eyes turn into those same cute little crescents and seemed to disappear from sight. Redness tints his cheeks and Yoongi can’t help but stare openly, only looking away when Jimin finally gained control of himself. What the heck was that..?

“Oh Yoongi Hyung, you’re cute. You really don’t have to worry, I have everything under control. Look, tell you what. After my meeting tomorrow, I will come by tomorrow and introduce my stand in agent and we can discuss our terms. If you’re really adamant about not paying me for my services, then you can do something else for me. How about that?”

As he says this, a small charming grin appears on his lips and he leans his head cheekily on his hands. Yoongi can feel his heart once more about to pound out of his chest, internally hating himself for being easily swayed by such a handsome and charming man. Was handsome the right word? He could not help but to feel like pretty or beautiful was a far more fitting term.

“Well… I mean I guess… We could work something out. Knowing me, a simple and weak flower boy, I could not handle a bunch of dangerous thieves on my own. Even my two friends would have trouble…”

It was Jimin’s turn to tilt his head but it was far cuter than he could have possibly imagined.

“Friends?” he asks innocently. “You didn’t mention that.”

“Oh,” Yoongi says and smiles fondly. “Yes, my two friends Taehyung and Seokjin. They’re brothers and have been my friends for as long as I can remember. They’re like my own brothers, and they followed me all the way from Seoul just to help me fulfill my dreams here. Though, thanks for your letter, they seem to think that I am currently on a date.”

His smile turns into an embarrassed one as he realizes what he just said and hides his face in shame. But Jimin giggles again and sips leisurely on his coffee.

“Well, I guess part of that is my fault. My note was written in such a way that would seem… Hopeful for attention. I ran out of normal white paper and I was in a rush this morning so a blue pen was all I could find in that damn office I was in before. It seemed kind of fitting though, you do run a cute flower shop. But...”

Yoongi looks back up to see Jimin grinning at him again, a mischievous smile on his face. Uh oh, that seemed… kind of strange. What was he thinking?

“But what..?”

Jimin stood up and checked his watch and put money on the table almost leisurely and panic wells in Yoongi’s chest so he does the same. Was he leaving already? But he does not expect Jimin to suddenly come closer to him, standing directly in his personal space bubble. He was far too close but Yoongi was far too terrified to move. That smirk is still there, and Jimin speaks in a low enough voice that sent chills up his spine. Was that… Was that a satoori accent? Oh God, that was fucking hot.

“No one said this couldn’t be a date, hm? I think you can give your friends what they want if you would like.”

Only a moment of silence passed before Yoongi finds himself suddenly overwhelmed as soft warm lips are pressing to his cheek in a soft peck, and a small piece of paper is slipped into his fingers. Then Jimin is whispering in his ear, that same low tone still present.

“I will see you later, Hyung. Hope to hear from you soon.”

Then with a sly smile, Jimin slips away, leaving him with a hammering heart and the feeling of soft lips lingering on his cheek.

What… the hell just happened? Did Jimin seriously just outwardly flirt with him? In the middle of this cafe where people were everywhere? When was the last time anyone even expressed even some sort of interest in him as nothing more than a cute little flower boy who was just a prize to be won? It definitely has been a while. And that kind of… hurt him for a while.

No, Jimin seemed… genuine. Like he seemed to be more than someone who could warm his bed for the night.

Yoongi shuddered and looked at the paper in his hands, feeling his cheeks heat up as he realized what was written on it.

text me ;) - Jimin   
-XX-XXXX-XXXX-

  
He smiled and left his own money on the table as a tip before walking out too. He seemed to drag his feet home because he looked around, hopeful for a glimpse of Jimin again. But all too soon, he made his way home. But that was good too, he left his phone here after all. Perhaps that was a good thing, Tae and Jin would leave him so many messages pestering him about his meeting. He flopped onto his bed, tired but satisfied.

As he expected, his phone was rife with many messages, mostly from Tae. All seemed to range from inquiries about his progress to little menial but cute emojis of frustration. But that didn’t seem to matter, because all he could think about was the scrawled words on the small paper in his hand. He reads it over and over, still nervous about doing anything about it. But finally, after an eternity, he musters up the courage to respond to the note.

He gets out his phone and, with shaking fingers, types in a message to a new number and shyly pressed send. He just hoped he wasn’t being too straightforward with this...

Yoongi: Hi Jimin. I am glad we had the chance to meet up :)

He sighed and puts his phone under his pillow to give Jimin time to respond. Not wanting to be needy he takes the time to shower and get ready for his early bedtime. But as he walks out of the bathroom he sees two new messages on his phone. Both from Jimin. And his words make his heart flutter.

Jimin: Hey hyung *w* I am really happy we met too

Jimin: I can’t wait to see you tomorrow <3

He really can’t wait either.

 

 

  
**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys are wondering, I will add in a quick note for Japanese honorifics :) I will probably use a lot of these in the coming chapters :D
> 
> Obaa - Grandma
> 
> Oka- Mother
> 
> Otou - Father
> 
> Nii - Brother
> 
> Nee - Sister
> 
> San - The most common formal honorific is -san, and it translates (approximately) to Ms. and Mr.
> 
> Chan - This is an endearing female honorific. While it’s most commonly used for children, it’s also used fairly widely among family and friends. You can also use –chan for males
> 
> Kun - This is the equivalent of –chan; it’s used for kids and between peers and friends.
> 
> Sensei - Used for teachers
> 
> Senpai - Used to refer to upperclassmen in school or a sports club.
> 
> Kouhai - Used to refer to underclassmen in school or a sports club.
> 
> I will add in more as we go along


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit this later! For now I hope you like this!

Morning came like usual. Birds sang, the sun rose. And Yoongi found himself wishing death upon the universe for waking him up before the seven am alarm on his bedside table. The sun was barely at his window but it was already too hot, glaring at him through the darkened blinds in muted tones. Soon enough it would be too much to handle.

 

The blaring silence in his ears was nearly too much to handle and he had to roll over and find his phone to check the time. The Green LED on his phone blinked repeatedly at him, and Yoongi was not at all surprised to find a collection of new text messages the next morning, but the first few still had him blushing up to his ears.

 

JIMINIE: hey Hyung :] good morning

JIMINIE: i hope you had a good sleep

JIMINIE: i had a really nice talk with you last night. I hope you don't mind me dropping by again today

 

Of course he didn't mind. Those few moments they had last night was enough of a time for him to get a hold of Jimin’s character. Beneath his badass exterior was a soft sweet boy with a heart made of gold. Sure, he knew that no matter what, his job would have forced him to see things that would be traumatic or even dangerous. But he managed to hide it well. He was strong and showed little to no hints of his internal struggle if ever there was one.   

 

There seemed to be plenty of it last night, but again he knew it was not his place to ask. So instead he decides to respond as casually as he could.

 

YOONGI: hi jiminie. Good morning

YOONGI: I had a great time too. I would like to see you again as well

 

Normally using such casual language would have him blushing in mortification. But he spent so much time with Jimin last night that he felt no shame of it at all.

 

JIMINIE: thank you hyung! I'll definitely come by soon

JIMINIE: how does early evening sound? Maybe around noon or one?

 

Noon was a good time, he would be on his lunch break… and Jin and Tae would be distracted. He wasn't ready to introduce Jimin to them just yet. Taehyung would be a little overbearing and Jin would immediately scrutinize him on the spot. He loved them to death but sometimes, they were a bit overprotective of him. Not that he blamed them of course.

Ah but that was just his thoughts. Maybe someday Jimin would like to meet them. But for now he was best kept a secret.

 

YOONGI: my lunch break is at noon, maybe u can come by then?

YOONGI: that way I wont be so distracted and we can talk better

 

Oh god he hoped that Tae and Jin hyung would not follow him to his favorite cafe. It was his only place of solace through a hectic day. And Jimin would probably like that a lot. He didn't seem like a loud person.

 

The phone beeped and pulls him out of his internal struggle.

 

JIMINIE: okay! Is there a specific place you would like to meet? Just so i don't get lost

 

He taps his lips in thought before quickly sending a reply.

 

YOONGI: do u know that little place by my shop?  The one with all the coffee and sweet things?

JIMINIE: yes!  I love that place! You wanna meet there?

YOONGI: yes if that is ok

JIMINIE: of course! Does a few minutes before sound good? Maybe about 20 mins before?

 

He wants to be early? Well that was all right with him. As long as Tae or Jin stay away and not be weird about everything. This was a sensitive time right now. Jimin was cute sure, but he did not want a potential bodyguard to be scared off so quickly. But then he remembered something else as well. Something from last night’s conversation.

YOONGI: yea i am ok with it. but r u still bringing ur friend along?

 

It takes a little bit longer for Jimin to respond, but thankfully the reason is minor.

 

JIMINIE: oh yeah i had to ask him to confirm if he wanted to come along and he said only to meet u first then he will prob leave after

JIMINIE: if that is ok with u ofc

 

Yoongi can’t help the small smile crawling onto his face. Jimin was always so polite. As he should be after all, he was the younger one here. But that was beside the point.

 

YOONGI: ofc it is okay, he is your friend. i cant say no to that

JIMINIE: yay! thank u yoongi hyung, that means a lot ;0

JIMINIE: oh he says he wants to stand guard by the store after we meet, is it okay if I show you how he looks? just so your employees dont chase him away.  U can show them if u want to

 

Hmm, that does not sound too bad. It would be good to avoid trouble.

 

YOONGI: if he does not mind it is ok with me

 

There is no immediate response and it gives him time to roll out of bed to ready himself for the work day when he gets a new message in his group chat. He stills his toothbrush before looking down so he did not accidentally splatter mouth foam everywhere. It also looks like they changed their names again.

 

TAEBABE: yoongi hyuuuuuuuuung wake TF up

SEOKSEOK: TAE shhhhh you will incur his wrath u know how mornings are

TAEBABE: I don't caaaaare I want to come over and munch on that cake from yesterday I'm hungryyy

SEOKSEOK: no that's his cake u can't have it

 

Yoongi decided to intervene, a selfish pout crossing his full mouth as he furiously typed in his protests.

 

YOONGLES: screw u TAE that is MY cake

TAEBABE: HYUNG PLZ IM DYIN

SEOKSEOK: nono u are not ur being a dramatic lil baby as usual just go to the cafe for breakfast ffs

 

That time he could not help the smile as he spit out his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth before continuing on, but as he typed a new message from Jimin pops up with an image file attached. Curious he sends off his message before opening it.

 

YOONGI: touch my cake and u won't live to see another day or another cake

TAEBABE: noooOoOoOoOo

 

The image file was of a boy. Young, maybe younger than Tae or Jimin. His eyes were wide and almost child like in their wonder and the way his eyes sparkled. His face was well defined and his lips were pink and open in a playful kissy face to the camera, showing two front teeth that were reminiscent of a rabbit. He was sitting at a neat kitchen table and his soft brunette hair was tousled as though he had just woken up. All in all he was adorable, like a kid.

 

YOONGI: wow a cute kid. Is he really ur partner?

JIMINIE: ofc! He may look cute but he is stronger than me. Once during a drug raid he knocked into this thug so hard his arm snapped backwards in two spots.  Once from direct contact with his elbow and once again from direct contact with a rusted metal sidewalk guard that tore open his arm

JIMINIE: I'm prty sure he has some kind of infection now

JIMINIE : IT WAS AAWESOMEeE

YOONGI: ow the all caps hurts my eyes.  But wow that's crazy. I almost can't imagine a kid like that doing something so violent.

 

The mental image of someone like that, a young innocent kid, hitting into someone so hard their arm broke in two different places, makes him shudder with anxiety. He had to remember to remind himself not to fuck with this kid.

 

JIMINIE: U ain't got to worry. The guy was a complete asshat. He sold life threatening drugs to kids! Tiny helpless kids! Just to kidnap them and put them into child trafficking! How awful is that!

JIMINIE: THE GUY DESERVED IT and MORE. If anything jungkookie was being too lenient with him

 

Oh wow. So Jungkook was a solid badass then huh? Yoongi whistles and tries once more to imagine that innocent face contorted into anger as he body slammed some asshole into a cement sidewalk. Knowing the context made him feel a lot better.

 

YOONGI: I will let my friends know about him then. He will do a good job

 

It takes a little longer and for Yoongi to be fully dressed and have his hair combed before he gets an answer.

 

JIMINIE: he says thank you and that he is ok with that :D

JIMINIE: oh I have to get ready for a few meetings today. I'll text u when I'm ready to meet up ok hyung ?

 

Yoongi feels a disappointed dip in his stomach and he sighs heavily. He was rather enjoying their talk. But he knows that he also needed to get ready. Plus Tae and Jin would be coming over soon. He had to defend his food after all.

 

YOONGI: of course jimin. I look forward to meeting you again. Hopefully I will have thought of an answer to your proposal by then.

JIMINIE: THATS GOOD! I am sure you will make whatever decision makes you more comfortable :)  I'll talk to u later!

 

From there the messages stop coming from him and he feels that pant of disappointment yet again. Now he has to deal with a certain brotherly duo. He decides that showing them the picture in person would be best. So he doesn't mention it in the chat.

 

SEOKSEOK: u better eat that cake up before Tae gets there,  he left early

SEOKSEOK: just thought you should know. I'll be there in a bit as well.

TAEBABE: OI U WERENT SPOSED TO TELL HIM! U SNAKE!

YOONGI: try it Tae, let's see you try

YOONGI: oh before I forget, there will be someone coming to help watch the store at around noon during my lunch break so I expect you two to be on your best behavior around him.

 

Yoongi leisurely strolls to his fridge and peers inside,  spotting his cake in there as usual. Smiling he takes it out and takes his time in appreciating it’s perfect slicing and the best amount of frosting -not too much, just a little- and gets out one of his smaller plates and a cute mini fork.

 

SEOKSEOK: oh RLY? You have friwnds??  

TAEBABE: friends*

SEOKSEOK: shut the hell ur mouth up

TAEBABE: U DDINT SAY IT RIGHT.  DONT! MEME! IF! U! DONT! KNOW! THE! WORDS!!

SEOKSEOK: didn't* don't*

TAEBABE: JDBDISNDNSDBDOSJW

 

The first thing he hears is the sound of his front door being unlocked and a loud boisterous voice echoing from the shop floor. Too Late now,  he thought to himself and continues eating his cake.

 

“YOONGI YOU BETTER NOT EAT IT ALL!”

 

Footsteps begin to rush up his steps, sounding like a goddamned stampede in the whole building. But it was okay, because just as his door opens the last bite of cake is already going towards his mouth and the sight of a wide eyed Taehyung watching him eat it made his earlier annoyance all the more worth it.

 

“Oh hey Tae.”

 

“NOOO!”

 

/////////////

  


Taehyung pouted at him whenever he got the chance, giving him a disdainful glance throughout the day as he got flowers and helped the customers. But he knew it was all playful, a piece of cake was not nearly enough to tear apart the fabric of their friendship. So he has an idea.

 

It was only thirty minutes before lunch break and he takes out his phone while the store was in a slow spell. He smiled to himself as he typed in a new message.

 

YOONGI: hey JIMINIE can u do me a favor

 

The answer came only seconds later.

 

JIMINIE: ofc hyung!  What do u need? :)

YOONGI: I need some lemon cake for the store. Would u mind having kookie bring some while we are talking? My employees need something sweet for the day. I'll pay u back afterwards

JIMINIE: oh okay! I can do that! Any kind? And don't worry about paying me, think of it as our meeting gift

YOONGI: r u sure? It can be any kind as long as its lemon cake and has frosting. Preferably a whole cake and not just slices

JIMINIE: yes I'm sure :) this is my way of saying thanks for letting me help. I'll see you in a little while

 

Something warm sweet started blooming in his chest, and once more he does no know he is smiling like an idiot until it was too late and someone caught him.

 

“Yoongi you know that you’re smiling like an idiot at your phone right now. Are you okay?”

 

He looks up and locks his phone almost suspiciously fast and stuffs it into his pocket. Jin stood at the front counter with a raised eyebrow while Tae swept up stray petals from the floor. He was not as pouty as this morning, his mind elsewhere.

 

“Uhm…  memes.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Yoongi opens his phone and goes to the emergency meme storage he had on his phone and lifts up a cat one to show Jin. At first he doesn't seem convinced but the next minute his trademark squeaking peals of laughter give Yoongi Immense relief.

 

“Ah That's good. For a second I almost thought that maybe you had a secret lover on the side and betrayed me and Tae hahaha.”

 

Betrayed?

 

“Even if I did, why would that be me betraying you? I don't understand.”

 

Jin put up his hands in surrender, spluttering.

 

“No that's not what I… I just…”

 

Yoongi sighs and smiles.

 

“No it's okay. I understand. Tae has a…  protective streak. After last time I get why you feel this way. But it's been years now, I think I can handle myself just fine.”

 

He does not want to think about that right now, so he offers a small smile and looks down at his phone once more. it was now twenty minutes to noon and Jimin said he would be early so now was as good a time as any.

 

“I know but still. We want you to be careful is all. If there is someone,  I know you have the right judgment to know if they are the person for you or not. And I am sure Tae will understand.”

 

Yoongi nods once more and takes off his flower apron to hangout by the backroom door.

 

“Well it isn't a secret lover, just memes for the moment. And a friend is coming over during your lunch break, he will bring a gift over.”

 

Jin stops and stares at him incredulously.

 

“Oh right you mentioned that before. Is he coming over now?”

 

He clicked through his photos and found a one he saved of Jungkook and lifts it up.

 

“Yeah sometime pretty soon. This is him, this boy here.”

 

Jin scans the photo, a Furrow appearing in his eyebrows. He examined the kid closely. But Yoongi’s fears went away as Jin smiles widely.

 

“Wow what a cute kid. What's his name?”

 

He puts his phone away and goes to grab his keys.

 

“Just Jungkook for now, you will have a ask for his last name. He works as a for Hire security guard. He'll be here to help watch the store while I'm out.”

 

Jin frowns again, seemingly confused.

 

“Watch the store? Why? No one has tried to rob the store at all.”

 

“I know but…  I cannot afford security cameras right now, and this kid is highly trained despite his appearance. Better safe than sorry. I have a meeting in a few minutes so keep an eye out for him.  Let Tae know too.”

 

Jin splutters again, his face twisting into surprise as he made for the door.

 

“We aren't done talking Min Yoongi! I expect answers!”

 

“Yeah yeah. I'll text you later!”

 

The streets were as packed as usual, full of people going to eat their own lunches probably. He even noticed some middle and high school students, easily spotted in their bright uniforms. Maybe they were all skipping like delinquents? Or their schools allowed them this freedom. Either way, there were definitely a lot.

 

The cafe was, thankfully, only two minutes walk from his store and he finds a nice booth seat inside by a window. It has a nice view of Shibuya crossing, always picturesque despite the many bodies crowding and crossing across it. The many stores and buildings seemed to gleam under the late sunlight, casting an almost ethereal glow across the entirety of the city. It was so nice to look at even from here, he just wishes he brought his camera along. Not even the many neon lights and bright led billboard screens could ruin the beauty of nature.

 

A waitress comes  and takes his order from the usual Iced Americano and a small order of quick ramen. Maybe Jimin would get something sweet…

 

“Yoongi hyung I'm here!”

 

The sweet voice of his junior rings out across the shop towards him and he feels his breath leave his chest as he turns around. Instead of the familiar hardcore and badass leather jacket he was used to seeing on Jimin, it was replaced by a soft looking pastel blue sweater covered in soft fuzz that seemed to swallow up his entire body in it's too large confines. His jeans were acid washed and faded with rips in the knees to expose his pale legs.

 

How does someone go from dripping with sex appeal and natural bedroom eyes to looking like the softest fluffiest human being on earth? A literal angel? Maybe that skill was exclusive to Jimin? Would make sense. Yoongi had been completely thrown out of his normal balance since meeting this boy. And everything he seen him do or heard him say, no matter how small or seemingly unimportant, never failed to squeeze his heart with unknown emotions and feelings. Jimin was just a mystery all around.

 

“Hi Jimin, I'm not too late am I?”

 

The boy sits across from him just like last night, now less as intimidating. Maybe yoongi should have downplayed his excitement even a little bit, he was literally bouncing in his seat at the moment.

 

“No not at all, this is perfect. We just got back from a pastry store nearby. So Jungkookie is coming here first then we can send him off. Sound good?”

 

Of course it did. Anything he did sounded good. Oh. Right, their meeting. Of course.

 

“Y-yeah. Do you need something to eat? I'll treat you for lunch today, so anything you would like.”

 

Excitement flushed the other boy's cheeks a soft pink and he excitedly paps his own cheeks with his tiny adorable fingers-

 

_Cut it out Yoongi! Now is not the time!_

 

“Really? Anything?? Then I want sweets! The cheese and lemon cake bites. The ones that come in the cute little pink plates!”

 

So he was an angel inside and out. It was almost giving him whiplash. Who Knew how badly it would turn out for him should he ever get a glance into the other world beneath the smiles and sweet words.

 

“Of course.”

 

_Anything for you Jiminie._

 

There was a weird feeling in the back of his mind, like he was being watched. That feeling of prickling unease that crawled along your spine like a vague fingertip counting all of the bones. A quick glance around told him he saw nothing, but Yoongi could not shake the terrible feeling for the rest of the meeting.

 

Someone was watching them.

 

 

TBC 


	5. 4

The cafe was not as crowded as Yoongi had expected for lunch time. Students he had expected to see were not here, and the tables sat empty aside from them and like one other person with his nose buried in textbooks and surrounded by a few empty cappuccino cups. 

Jungkook showed up to the cafe only five minutes after Jimin and he picked a table. A young boy in direct correlation with the picture on Jimin’s phone. Only without the bed hair and vulnerable expression. He had a serious attitude and an even more serious work ethic. 

Jimin was apparently his superior as well as his hyung and took everything he said with a serious nod and little more. Chocolate brown hair was swept up into a neat wave and his eyes were not sparkling with mirth but with a serious and deadly determination to do his job right. 

It was almost intimidating to see, the complete duality from the boy in the photo and the determined man in front of him. It all would have worked well had it not been for the bright yellow cake in his arms and the almost childish habit of a pink tongue flicking out in anticipation and hopeful glances at his arms now and then. It was almost whiplash worthy. And he was doing such a good job at hiding it. Too bad that Yoongi was more than capable of picking up on little habits like this. 

“Please, take that to the address I gave you,” Jimin instructs the boy, smiling all the while. “Thank you, Jungkook-ah.”

Jungkook nodded stiffly and seemed to stare at the cake in an almost longing manner before exiting the cafe, leaving them alone once again. Which was nice in his opinion. 

To say that Yoongi was pleased in Jimin’s company would be a massive understatement. There was just something about him that seemed… calming. His whole outer demeanor might scream badass to passersby but he could see past the intimidation to see a soft sweet boy buried deep beneath. He smiled and his eyes crinkle at the corners, his hands find any excuse to sweep themselves back into his hair as a show of his own self doubts. A gentle laugh here and there, quiet but exuding such a calm and collected energy that he can’t help but to smile and laugh back. 

Before all this, he hated smiling at strangers and having any urge to laugh for any reason. Seokjin and his occasional dad joke would seriously get on his last nerve that resting bitch face became second nature. 

However, Jimin seemed so genuine and nice that he felt like anything but smiles or laughter would ruin any mood they were immersed in. It seemed almost heretical to be anything but happy when they were together. He had so much to say that he did not even have to say much except for the occasional offhand question. His favorite music, color, thing to eat, type of animal. 

Hip hop was his favorite. The colors black and mint were two of his favorites. Meat and anything that didn’t seem healthy were also good. Yoongi’s parents have a small brown poodle named Min Holly that he utterly adored. He liked small animals mostly but no one could ever replace Holly. 

Random things like that but Jimin didn’t seem to mind at all. He responded just as eagerly with his own answers to similar questions. Jimin liked hip hip as well as some pop and the occasional dabble in American classic rock. He liked yellow and baby blue. There were no animals in his life but he really wanted a cat. 

“Hyung, I would love to see a picture of Holly sometime!” 

Yoongi was nursing his second Americano in less than ten minutes as Jimin beamed at him excitedly. 

“Really? I think I have a pic or two on my phone to show you before I head back to the shop. We have at least an hour left since we are here early. 

Jimin seemed to deflate at the thought of him leaving but bounced back at the mention of the dog. 

“Ooh, I would like to see!” 

Yoongi reached into his pocket only to see a barrage of texts from Jin and Taehyung. Why hadn’t he felt it vibrate or ring? Oh right, he turned it off… Wonder why he did that. 

“Hang on my brothers just texted me, I will respond then show you okay?” 

Jimin nods excitedly and munched on the sugary looking cupcake in front of him. Just looking at it made Yoongi’s teeth hurt. 

 

TAEBABE: YOONGI ALSKJDHAJKSD ANSREW ME 

TAEBABE: Y IS THERE A HOTTIE IN THIS STORE

TAEBABE: AND WHY DOES HE HAVE CAKE THAT HE SAID U BROUGHT 

SEOKSEOK: I too would like 2 kno

SEOKSEOK: also it’s answer* Tae

TAEBABE: SCREW U JIN THIS IS NOT THE TIME. THERE IS A CUTE BABY BOY WITH BUNNY TEETH HOLDING CAKE RIGHT HERE AND HE IS PACING AND I CAN’T LOOK HIM IN THE EYES

SEOKSEOK: whipped ™

SEOKSEOK: yoongi i would answer him before he runs over there to disturb ur break

 

Shit, how did he not think this through. Tae was really into boys younger than him it seemed. And Jungkook was easily a year younger than him. He rolls his eyes before typing back. 

 

YOONGLES: Jesus Tae slow ur fukin roll for gods sake

YOONGLES: anyway he is a friend and I figured u were still salty af over the cake situation so this was my peace offering

YOONGLES: and no hitting on the nice boy he could probably snap ur neck if u so much as look at him the wrong way

 

Ok so maybe he exaggerated that last part but he could not have Taehyung going and fawning over someone he just met, that would be weird. 

He was ready to respond when suddenly an image file popped up in the chat and he has an itching of what it is. 

 

TAEBABE: hottie.png.file

TAEBABE: oh fuCK ME

TAEBABE: qwpsejhdeo8u09u

Hesitant, Yoongi clicked it and immediately has to resist the urge not to slam his face onto the fine wood grain table beneath his arms and he sighed to himself. It would really be a shame to smear skin oil all over such a nice piece of furniture but damn him if it was not tempting. 

Somehow, against all odds, Tae managed to sneak a photo of the poor kid while he stood in the front of the store just near the door, standing in such a way that he was obviously meant to be standing guard there and he just had a brief moment of distraction, his suit jacket pulled up and a muscular hand itching at a spot on his upper arm. But he kept his eyes on the door, his attention as rapt through a camera as it was in person. 

SEOKSEOK: Yoon I think the kid just broke him

SEOKSEOK: the kid just lifted his jacket for a moment to scratch his arm and oh my

SEOKSEOK: let’s just say we caught a glimpse of his arms and I think Tae is overlooking his life choices and freaking out in the backroom

TAEBABE: choke me muscle boi

TAEBABE: choke me til i see stars and feel a warm sjhasjkdhjasd\

TAEBABE: YAH SEOKJIN STOP TRYNA TAKE MY PHONE

SEOKSEOK: KIM TAEHYUNG PUT DOWN UR PHONE AND GET TO WORK

SEOKSEOK: HELP ME YOONGI HE HAS BECOME RABID AND JUNGKOOK HAS NO IDEA WHAT HE HAS DONE

Goddamn it Taehyung! Now what was he to do? 

“Damn it…” 

The curse slips from his mouth before he can stop it and Jimin frowns, tilting his head. 

“What is it?” he inquires innocently. Yoongi clicks his phone closed, sighing and rubbing at the crinkle in his eyebrow. 

“Hmm, do you have any objections about heading back to the shop for the remainder of my break? I think your friend has caused some… issues.” 

At that Jimin seemed to bristle but Yoongi takes the time to quickly placate him by holding up his hands. 

“No no not bad issues. I just mean… Well I think he has caught a certain someone’s eye and.. Well I mean…”

God how was he supposed to explain that Taehyung was pretty much thirsting over Jungkook like a rabid bunny? How awkward was that? Thankfully, Jimin seemed to understand that it was something like that because he relaxes significantly and his smile comes back. 

“Ah I see. Well then, shall we? I need to check up on my cute Jungkookie anyway to make sure he isn’t overwhelmed with his surroundings.” 

Good, then Yoongi could safely assume they could have more time together. 

“Great! Then, if you wanna order something else to eat, you can and we can head out.”

Jimin was more than eager to order extra muffins and a full styrofoam holder of coffee before joining Yoongi at the door. As they walked Yoongi takes the time to finally respond to Taehyung to the best of his ability. It was kind of awkward to see his employee thirsting over someone who could easily slam his face in. Awkward but not surprising. 

YOONGLES: Tae srsly u need to focus

YOONGLES: don't scare the new boy away, we need him

“Who you texting, Hyung?” Jimin questions, smiling through a mouthful of banana muffin. Yoongi smiles at him and shakes his head and reads through the replies quickly before tucking away his phone. 

 

TAEBABE: YOONGI HYUNG 

TAEBABE: HYUGN HELP ME 

TAEBABE: HES SO FUCKING CUTE IDK WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF

SEOKSEOK: ok look i’ll just keep tae in the backroom until you get back, that way he can calm down

SEOKSEOK: we’ll be waiting Yoongi-ah

 

“Just my brothers, they’re slacking off a little bit but when I get back they won’t have an excuse to do that. They don’t like seeming incompetent in my presence.”

Not like he could ever call them incompetent. They were the best workers this side of Tokyo tower, not like he could speak of the work ethic of other stores but he digresses. He only knows that Tae and Jin did their absolute best. 

“Aw, that’s cute. We’re almost there, I hope Jungkookie is behaving himself. He can be a little cold hearted to new people.” 

Yoongi shrugged nonchalantly, seemingly unbothered by that even as the buildings that he was more than familiar with come into view and are squeezing his shop snugly between their shiny surfaces. And even between all the people milling about in the Shibuya crossing, he could see Jungkook even from here across the street. Tall and intimidating, his stern eyes and serious attitude could be felt anywhere. People could be seen giving him weird looks and scurrying away. 

“Aish, I told him to watch the store, not scare people away,” Jimin sighs in exasperation. “That kid, I swear…” 

Yoongi laughs behind his mouth and paused beside Jimin on the walkway along with thousands of other people around him. Cars go by and many horns are honking if only for a while before it is safe to cross. He will never get tired of walking through this city, the bright lights and billboards always a sight to see. 

“It’s alright, we can relieve him of this soon. We should hurry before Taetae does something weird.” 

Jungkook seems to see them as they approach and his eyes go wide before going back to their normal impassiveness, a rare window for them to really see deep into his true emotions. He was excited to see Jimin, that much was obvious. But now that Yoongi could see closer… Was that a red blush on his cheeks? 

“Jimin hyung,” he calls out, nodding his head almost too quickly. “I hope you had a nice break. I just thought you said you had more time, or rather we had more time...” 

Yoongi walks inside before them and holds open the door for them to follow, offering Jungkook a nice smile before doing the same for Jimin. The door dings closed and he quickly turns the ‘on break’ sign above the door. He still had a little under forty minutes of break left. 

“I did.” Jimin moves past Yoongi into the suspiciously empty store to set the coffee cups onto the counter. “Though I hear that the store needed its owner and so we decided to come back.”

Jungkook seems to have done his job well because the cake from before is sitting there except with three pieces missing and paper plates sitting there with nothing but the frosting on them. 

“Ah, I see. Well, we have some more time I suppose.”

“Indeed we do.”

Yoongi lets them talk and makes a beeline for the backroom and opens the rickety wooden door to see his brothers sitting in there, apparently in a form of obviously over the top drama queen antics. Taehyung had decided to lay flat on the floor on his face as Jin tried his best to keep his eyes from rolling into his skull as he typed away at his phone, just relaxing at the small table on his favorite overturned milk crate with a pillow for a cushion. 

“There you are,” Jin sighed and puts away his phone. “Taehyung died from too much cuteness apparently. I call bullcrap.” 

Yoongi stares at the youngest and smirked before nudging him with his foot. He only earns himself a groan in return. 

“Wow, and to think I left you here alone with Kook and that was all it took for you to turn into a teenager pining after their first crush once again.” 

Taehyung only groans again but doesn’t move. 

“He has been there for five minutes already, he had no idea the amount of blackmail I have accumulated so far. Namjoon thinks it’s cute at least.” 

A snort comes from Yoongi’s mouth and he crossed his arms, but can’t help but smile. 

“At least one of us does,” he laughs before turning around. “Well that is your loss, they have to leave in like thirty minutes so if you want to have a chance to talk before they do, I would hurry.”

Yoongi only has to step outside briefly before Taehyung is scrambling to his feet and trying to nudge past him. Honestly, if it weren’t for his intelligence he would think that Taehyung had sawdust in his brain. Sawdust that was shaped like a certain bunny toothed brunette. 

“C-cake,” the younger wheezed and avoided Jungkook and Jimin to get to the cake. “I want more cake…”

His movements are stiff but deliberate, slowly getting more of the sweet treat for himself before settling on one of the empty milk crates sitting in the corner behind the counter. From the corner of his eye, Yoongi can see Jungkook awkwardly smiling at Jimin, clearly aware of Taehyung’s presence. The blush from before is still prominent and dusting his cheeks a now dusty crimson color. That… was adorable. 

“So, Jungkook-ah,” he hears Seokjin from behind him. “You are one of Yoongi’s acquaintances. It is a pleasure to properly meet another child from our home country.”

Seokjin playfully ruffled the brunette’s already messy hair to make it unruly and Jungkook splutters indignantly and tries to pat it down. Jimin laughs a sweet high pitched laugh and for some reason, Yoongi feels a pit forming in his stomach. What the hell was that…

“P-please, Seokjin-ssi, just ca… call me Kookie. It’s what all my friends call me who are older.” 

Jin seemed to adore the kid already. That was nice, if Kook was gonna stay here in Jimin’s stead then it was good they were getting along. Who would have known that he would fit right in? 

“And this is Jimin,” Yoongi says and nudges the younger guy with a smile. “Our new partner and a friend of my grandmother’s.” 

Jin greets him happily, going so far as to shake his hand enthusiastically and gush about how cute Jungkook was.

“Nice to meet you! Where from Korea do you come from?” 

Jimin laughs and nervously rubs the back of his neck. 

“As coincidental as this seems, we are both from Busan. But I am the oldest out of us two.”

Even through all that, Yoongi finds that he can’t keep his eyes away from Jimin. To keep an eye on him or something else… Right now, he isn’t too sure. 

“We still have time to hang out,” he says after Jin and Taehyung greet Jimin happily. Taehyung even more so. “What do you wanna do now?” 

Jin seems busy and Taehyung didn’t seem to eager to leave. Which meant...

“Is there somewhere we can hang out? I don’t want to linger in your store awkwardly like this.” 

Jimin spoke up after the endearing introduction and sipped leisurely at the coffee in his hand. Yoongi flushes and twiddled his thumbs. Alone. With Jimin… In his store… Oh boy.

“Oh y-yeah, my apartment has a good table upstairs. We can take this up there if you would like.”

A dainty smile graced Jimin’s lips and he nods eagerly. 

“I would like that a lot. Just show me the way.” 

Yoongi grabs the cake and leads Jimin to the door leading up stairs and waits for Jungkook but the boy stops at the entrance. He seems anxious and bashful, darting his eyes around the store at anything except the still nervous boy behind the counter. 

“I think I should stay down here. Y’know… just in case.” 

Yoongi was about to insist that he came along but Jimin giggled and handed him one of his muffins. 

“All right Kook. I will be down in thirty minutes and then I will be off. Be a good bun, all right?” 

Despite the cutesy name, he blushes and accepts the sweet with no qualms, his head low and shy. How was he not the most adorable thing to ever exist? Oh right, because Jimin was still here. 

Wait. Did he really just think that? Ah, no. Don’t think about that. 

“Taehyung, Jin, can you reopen if you aren’t busy? And Kookie, you can relax. Nothing will happen, all right?” 

Sure, it may be against his training to not really be alert at all times, but this was a flower shop. What were thieves to do with flowers? Take them to their girlfriends?

“Okay, we will! And don’t worry, Jimin-ssi! Kookie is in good hands!” 

As Jimin heads up, he glares at Taehyung and pointedly glanced at Jungkook, the oblivious child bless his heart, before following after Jimin. For some reason, he felt nervous more now ever. The wooden old style stairwell with barely any moving room for his arms around.

“Um, well Jimin-ah, make yourself at home, this is my apartment. Not too special, but its home.”

They toe off their shoes at the door and Jimin follows him into the living room. 

“So,” Jimin starts and glanced curiously around the small but cute apartment. “We still have half an hour to sort out this… Well whatever this is. Jungkook needs a sort of direct order instead of something vague or else he would run around in circles.”

Yoongi huffs to himself and puts down his coffee on the island counter and slides into one of the bar stools. 

“Ah, figures that would be the case here. He seems very headstrong and full of determination. It's very admirable, I just wish Taehyung would behave more like him. Minus the almost antisocial attitude…”

Jimin giggles before sitting near Yoongi, a find distant look on his face. 

“Yeah the kid is adorably stuck in a space between childish and trying to act cool in front of strangers. Admirable as it is, it tends to drive away some people who think of him as unapproachable. But… well. What can we really do, hmm?”

Jimin smiled at Yoongi, his cheeks raising up high and eyes crinkling adorably. In THAT exact moment Yoongi could feel a strange tug in his chest at the sight of something so adorable. Like he would do anything to make sure that Jimin would always smile. Seeing him in any sort of way upset would only cause him sadness in return. God, he really did have an issue didn’t he? 

“I… Yeah. I guess you’re right. Well, then I guess we should get down to business?” 

Panicked he averted his eyes and stared at his coffee cup, twiddling his thumbs together. Jimin chuckles and opens his mouth to retort, but suddenly they both hear a loud ear-splitting crash coming from downstairs and at first, Yoongi can only roll his eyes. Jimin’s eyes widen and he quickly stood up, a loud screeching following his movements.

“What the heck was that?” Jimin questioned, his earlier smile replaced by something worried. Yoongi huffed and followed the motion though in a less as frenzied manner. It was probably nothing. 

“Oh God I bet Taehyung broke something again-”

Just as he says that a much louder crash echoes through the store then suddenly Jimin seems to freeze in place. His eyes widen and a cold chill seeps into the room. Time seemed to stop for a few seconds but those few seconds are all it takes for the sound that Jimin and Yoongi are not at all expecting. 

“HYUNG!!”

Jungkook’s screech of fear and panic shrilly echoes into the store’s depths and immediately the dark haired male is nearly tearing the door from its hinges as he races to get downstairs, causing a confused and panicky Yoongi to hastily follow and trail after him. 

“J-Jimin wait! What’s going on??” 

His cry of surprise goes unanswered as Jimin continues like a madman downstairs and burst into the shop with Yoongi behind him. What they see inside has Yoongi’s blood running cold. A broken pile of glass and flower pots litter the ground around the front door and a trail of blood droplets leads to the backroom. The lightbulbs hanging up are broken, having since darkened the shop to an alarming darkness. But the deafening silence lingering in the suspiciously empty shop is the least of his worries. Not unlike the eerie red eyes peeking at them from behind one of the many shelves of flowers and shadow like figure they belonged to. A deep growl rumbled from somewhere nearby and Yoongi almost jumped in fear before realizing where it came from. 

_ Jimin..? _

That sound… Came from Jimin..? What the  _ hell _ ? 

“Yoongi,” Jimin hissed softly, his eyes trained on the figure watching them. “Go into the backroom.  _ Now _ .”

“What?! Are you crazy?? We have to get out of here!” 

But his words fall on deaf ears as slowly Jimin tried to herd him into the backroom, the grip on his arm bruising yet desperate. 

“Yoongi, trust me, please,” he says hurriedly, not once letting up on his grip. “Please, before-” 

But he can’t say more because the dark shadow figure suddenly lets out a snarl, loud and grating on the ears. The blood in Yoongi’s body freezes, feeling like needles under his skin. What the hell was going on here..? 

“Hyung!” 

Jungkook comes bursting from the backroom, his eyes wild and frenzied like a madman in the throes of his insanity. A cut was prominent on his left cheek, much like a scratch or claw mark as it bled angrily down his face. The shadow figure finally steps into their view and it is revealed as a man, young but weathered with years of malicious hate that was written deep into his eyes. 

Hidden under a dark black hoodie and deep black hair to a pale and scar covered neck were the red eyes that Yoongi was sure he would be seeing in his nightmares from now on. A breath catches in his throat, making it difficult to breathe. Then the figure bares his teeth in a deadly and ugly smile, red liquid staining his teeth. But what frightened Yoongi the most was the look of them. 

Sharp. Pointed. Almost like a.. No. No not possible. There was no way that this person was a… He didn’t even want to think it. 

“Jungkook, cover his eyes,” Jimin barked, not once letting his own eyes leave the figure. “Before he sees what I am about to do.” 

“But hyung, what about the back-”

He is cut off as Jimin growled again, making the both of them flinch. 

“It’s too late for that! Do it! Now!” 

Yoongi can only gasp in surprise as Jungkook forcefully grabs him and pins him into a crushing hug behind the counter before slipping his hand tight over his eyes. Darkness covers his vision and all he can do is helplessly wriggle as he hears noises that make his body feel heavy. 

Snarling and growling can be heard and soon a sickening snapping followed by a shrill shriek of what sounded like pain makes him whimper in fear, squeezing his eyes shut despite them covered. Vaguely he can hear Jungkook shushing him in his ear, but all he can concentrate on is the sound of cracking and snapping, cries and screeches. Whatever was happening to Jimin?? What was he doing??

“J-Jimin…”

A pitiful whine leaves his throat as a sick feeling blooms in his stomach. But he can feel his own throat forcing him to hold it down until a bout of nausea hits him as something warm and sticky suddenly splatters across his face, followed by a loud and defining crack of bone, before all is silent. And then he is falling yet again, this time caught in the arms of not just one, but two people. His eyelids grow heavy and he can barely make out the sound of a soft and angelic voice whispering in his ear before he blacks out. 

_ “I’m so sorry, Yoongi.” _

 

**_TBC_ **


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll include visual aids for the characters after the chapter is over :) comments and kudos always appreciated! 
> 
> Also this chapter introduces new characters who are really from Japan and not Korea

_There is silence. Darkness. Static and stillness. Heaviness weighs on his bones and a deep ache spreads inside of his soul. His tongue feels dry and strangled of moisture, forcing his throat to feel like run down sandpaper._

 

_Death. Fear. Death. Fear._

 

_Teeth like needles pierced his brain and sucked the life out of his body and soul. A cackling can be heard in his mind’s eye as thick vines of darkness snake around his heart and squeeze._

 

_All around him is death._

 

×____×____×

 

His limbs felt like they were made of stone, not listening to him as he tried so hard to lift them and pull himself up. But alas, his body stayed flat as he laid helplessly on his back. Some sort of soft surface was underneath him, yet his spine still hurt.

 

Where was he..? Why can't he lift his head? Was he dreaming just now?

 

Suddenly he can hear soft voices near him, quiet and worried. One in particular stands out to him, gentle and light. But all sounds sound like he was underwater. That voice… It sounds so familiar. Jimin?

 

“Yoongi-hyung? Can you hear me?”

 

He groaned in response, trying to wiggle his fingers and toes but once again pulled back by fatigue.

 

“I suppose we can take that as a yes,” another familiar voice chirps, low and relieved. That sounded like Taehyung.

 

“What happened to him?”

 

Jin?

 

“He collapsed from shock. But it's okay, he had a small rest. No nightmares or anything but he will be lethargic for a while.”

 

Slowly but surely he can feel his senses coming back. The muffled voices become clearer and a sharp pain shoots down his spine. But worst of all he can feel a throbbing pain in his skull and he wished he could fall asleep. Pained and pitiful whimpers fall from his throat as his body wakes up and the people around him gasp.

 

“Taehyung-ah, get me some water and painkillers please.”

 

At Jin’s voice Yoongi whined, the pain driving him crazy. Just make it stop..! It spread all along his spine and made him feel as though someone had reached into his eye sockets and started to squeeze. The soft bed, where he laid now, did little to make his body feel better.

 

“No,” he hears Jimin mutter. “Painkillers will not work now. We know of someone that can help him.”

 

Relief, although brief, comes in the form of a cool hand brushing back his bangs. His throat constructs as coughs force their way out of his chest. Now he can feel everything, remember everything.

 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go then-”

 

Taehyung was cut off by Jimin’s authoritative tone.

 

“You two should stay here, Jungkook will wait with you. You can call our guys, they will help repair the damage.”

 

“But-”

 

“Leave it Taehyung-ah, Jimin knows what he is doing. It is best for us to stay here and watch over this building until they come back.”

 

“Don't worry, Jungkookie will take care of you.”

 

Jimin… Was not who he said he was. He was someone different, a stranger. Yoongi remembered sharp teeth and deep growls, harsh eyes that pierced through his very soul but not aimed at him.

 

Then he remembered that man- no, that creature, the creature that broke through his shop and showed his malevolent intent in the form of aggression.

 

Scared tears fall onto his pale cheeks, dribbling down in pathetic streams. Usually he would be embarrassed, but it hurt too much for him to care. Silent sobs wrack his pained frame and he's shivering in a pool of his own tears.

 

“Don't cry, Yoongi-hyung,” Jimin cooed in his ear. “I know it hurts, but let me help you and we can make you feel better. Just go to sleep, okay? I promise you will feel better.”

 

He feels a cold wet cloth press against his forehead. It felt nice against his overheated skin. A strange calm falls over his body as Jimin whispered something in his ear and his eyelids drooped with sleep. What did Jimin do?

 

Well it didn't matter. As long as he got to sleep… it didn't matter.

 

Yoongi, although still in pain, was grateful as he hears one last thing before slipping into darkness.

 

“I'll keep you safe.”

 

×____×____×

 

_Darkness. Pain. Death. Blood._

 

_Hands choking him, reaching inside his throat and squeezing his stomach. Soothing yet poison words curse his mind as cold lips like ice kiss him with darkness. Saccharine whispers of lustful evil. Hands of frost and blackness that chill him to his bones._

 

_“Come to me. Come to your rightful home. This is where you belong. This is where you are meant to be. Forever. Forever.”_

 

_He falls into a dark hole, his body finally falling apart._

 

×____×____×

 

Yoongi wakes up again, this time he can feel the pain as only an echo of its former intensity, and relief spreads through his bones. It's but a slight ache now, similar to that of a sore throat or a bruised leg.

 

The room is dark but warm, something soft cradles him with promises of a restful sleep. Something cold is spreading into his wrist, and as he looks down with bleary sleep filled eyes, even in this darkness he can see an IV hooked up to his arm with a needle.

 

So that's why he felt better. The pain was being dulled by a chemical cocktail of painkillers. For once, he was grateful he didn't have a fear of needles. The IV bag was empty though, meaning he was only feeling it's after effects.

 

He would be tempted to pass out again to forget the pain. But he can't fall back asleep. He needed to get up. To not be weak.

 

Yoongi groaned weakly and pulled his body up. The bed he is in is definitely not his own. It's softer, much more so, and there are satin newcomers the color of cool cobalt with blood red patterns swirling along it's surface. A light all white canopy surrounds the bed in a soft bubble of heat and comfort, opened at the side.

 

There is a small table with a cup of water, and he greedily reaches for it to gulp it down. Feeling better, he looked down and pulled the needle out, wincing as the sharp pain spread along his hand. A small bead of blood pools on his skin as the needle comes out, but Yoongi ignores it. He has to find Jimin.

 

His legs still feel weak as he shuffles out of his bed, his voice comes out as a weak croaking, rough from disuse. But still he tries.

 

“J-Jimin? Where are you?”

 

Where was he? Why did Jimin bring him here?

 

He can see now that he was wearing a fluffy blue sweater, the color of a clear cloudless sky. What happened to his white sweater? That was his favorite one… oh well. Probably needed to be washed.

 

The room is otherwise plain. A black carpet is underfoot and the walls are a soothing white. There are windows but blackout curtains have been put over them. But pictures of people he doesn't know hang on the walls in delicate wood frames.

 

One, tall and beautiful looking, stands by himself on a dock over a beautiful blue sea, a Ferris wheel standing tall behind him. He is smiling and has beautiful blue and black hair to his neck. He doesn't look Korean. Japanese maybe?

 

There is another one similar to that, except a new person is the with the lovely blue haired male. Someone just as tall with bright vibrant red and black hair to his ears in a shaggy curtain and over his eyes. They're standing together on a beach with their arms linked, looking happy and… in love.

 

Yoongi can't help but smile despite himself. This has to be one of Jimin’s friends’ house right? There was no way he would bring him somewhere random.

Yoongi scans over other similar pictures before he sees more people with them. One was smiling with bright vibrant pink curls to his neck and a cute teddy bear sweater. Another with a plain black leather jacket and… horns? Large ram like horns spiral out of the person’s head, disappearing into soft wavy blonde hair. His expression is neutral but even from the picture he can tell he is a happy guy.

 

That had to be a Halloween photo. It was impressive, the way it looked so realistic.

 

Yoongi huffs and goes to turn the door handle before it jiggles open and he has to scramble backwards to avoid being hit.

 

He comes face to face with one of the guys in the photos. The one with red hair, only now it was a soft brown and was longer to his shoulders. Surprise crossed his face for a split second before he steps back for Yoongi to give him space. Then he talks.

 

“ _Oh you're awake. I was told to come check on you but it appears you have already taken care of yourself. Did you pull out your IV?”_

 

So he is Japanese, his words are fluid and graceful. Effortless even. Yoongi nods, sheepish.

 

_“Yeah. It was empty so I pulled it out.”_

 

The man nods in response before gesturing to a door across the hallway they are in.

 

“ _Come on. I'll bandage you up before I take you downstairs.”_

 

Where is here exactly? Yoongi hurts but doesn't say it and follows the man to the door. It's a bathroom, plain and unassuming. There's a bathtub with a showerhead over it and a sink with hygiene supplies on its outer shelves. It feels oddly… domestic here.

 

The man pulls open the mirror above the shelf and gets some bandages and antiseptic fluid.

 

_“You should be more careful. You are already in a vulnerable state. But I imagine you're anxious to see your friend aren't you?”_

 

Jimin… yes. He was more than anxious. Yoongi nodded shyly, letting the man clean and dress his small wound.

 

“ _Yes. I wanna see him.”_

 

Smiling, the man nods and puts the things away before leading him out of the bathroom into the plain white hallway.

 

_“By the way, my name is Diesuke. But you can just call me Die.”_

 

Yoongi nods and bows his head slightly. He already knows he's the younger one here.

 

“ _Thanks Die-san. My name is Yoongi. Min Yoongi.”_

 

Then the man laughs, deep but comforting.

 

_“I know. Your friend had let us know who we are taking care of.”_

 

Then he is led into what seems to be a small apartment. Cozy and well lived in. There are more pictures on the walls but he is too distracted by the black cat sitting upon the black leather couch in the living room. It's deep piercing eyes stared at him until they reached a door across the hallway.

 

_“Where am I anyway? Why did Jimin bring me here?”_

 

Die shrugs, opening the door to show a well lit but small stairwell with a black spiral staircase. From here he can hear quiet rock music wafting upwards from a dim room. It kind of reminded him of the tattoo shop near his own shop.

 

_“I'll let him answer that.”_

 

The stairs felt solid underneath him, but dream nonetheless. He is nervous until they reach the bottom and his feel touch solid ground.

 

It was a shop. A shop beneath an apartment much like his own. Only it was a much different place. Dark. It was the only way he could describe it. But not in a bad way. No, it was more like a punk like clothing store with band shirts and accessories hanging on walls and shelves and display podiums in the shop.

 

The music was slightly louder, the lyrics sad and heartbroken over a haunting yet beautiful rock ballad. It sort of made sense for a place like this. But what was confusing was the lack of people here. Maybe it was closed?

 

They walk around the displays to the front, and he can see three people by the counter. Including Jimin.

 

“Jimin!”

 

The boy whips around quickly, his eyes sad but filling with relief at seeing him awake. He rushed forward and immediately Yoongi is pulled into a bone crushing hug, knocking the breath from his lungs. He coughed and Jimin pulls away to feel for his temperature and check him for anything abnormal.

 

“Yoongi hyung! I was so worried. Are you feeling okay? Are you in any pain?”

 

Yoongi feels a sense of calm now that they were back together. He nods and let's Jimin continue to hug him.

 

“Y-Yes I'm okay. But where are we?”

 

Jimin falters and he sighs. His hand ardently rubs a soothing circle into his back.

 

“Promise you won't freak out?”

 

Yoongi rose an eyebrow. Already feeling suspicious.

 

“We aren't at home, are we? Why is it that everyone around us is not telling me anything?”

 

Jimin once again let's go and opens his mouth to answer, but a squealing noise behind them is distracting him. Immediately he is being pulled into another tight hug, this time from the other man in the photos. Only his hair is black and a lot shorter, cropped to just above his neck.

 

_“You're so cuteee! I knew Jiminie-chan brought a cutie to us but I didn't know that you were this adorable!”_

 

The man is literally a bundle of unrelenting energy, squealing and nuzzling him like a madman staged for affection. He feels suffocated and looks to Jimin for help, but only gets an apologetic smile in return.

 

_“Toshiya, what did I say about hugging random people?”_

 

So his name is Toshiya. Yoongi sighed in relief as a sheepish smile crept across his assailants face and he was let go.

 

“ _That I should not do it because I'm invading their personal bubble.”_

 

Die nods, his tone stern yet caring.

 

“ _Good boy. Now let him breathe, he has just woken up and needs his space."_

 

Toshiya complains under his breath but resumes talking to the other person in the room. Jimin laughs and takes his hand to introduce him to the other boy.

 

The third guy looks different than Die and Toshiya, younger and more innocent. But he also looks suspiciously not Japanese?

 

His hair is a dusty brown and he has a blinding smile in the shape of a heart plastered to his radiant face. He seemed to exude pure energy. If anyone were to be called a literal Ray of sunshine it would be this guy. He almost felt blinded just being near him.

 

In other words his personality was the complete opposite of what his own was.

 

_“You've met Die and Toshi already. But i want to introduce you to another of my friends. This is Jung Hoseok. He is another one in the line of work like mine.”_

 

The guy waves and sticks out a hand for him to shake. He seems restless and excited, bouncing on the heels of his shoes.

 

“Nice to meet you, Yoongi-ssi!”

 

Yoongi stammered from the other’s fluent Korean and excitedly answers back, shaking his hand. His accent was thick, the satoori obvious from a mile away.

 

“Um! It is very nice to meet you, Hoseok-ah. Where are you from?”

 

Hoseok beamed and swung his hands like a child.

 

“Gwangju! And what about you?”

 

Yoongi smiled and felt a homesick jab in his stomach. He had friends from there.

 

“Daegu.”

 

The guy squealed even more and continued to gush and coo at him until finally Jimin had to stop him. He was fondly annoyed and smiled at Hoseok with stars in his eyes.

 

“ _Okay okay. I think we have all traumatized him enough. We are here for one reason and that is to tell Yoongi why he is here.”_

 

Jimin switches back to Japanese and Yoongi can already tell that something serious was going on. The room becomes serious and they all seem to have the energy sucked out of them.

 

“ _Why am I here?”_ he asked, going along with the common language shared between them. “ _Where are Taehyung or Jin? Jungkook? My shop?”_

 

Toshiya, a completely different person, seems sullen and sad, regretful even. Die had a straight face and Hoseok seemed anxious, biting his lower lip every so often. Jimin took his hands and takes a deep breath before going into his explanation.

 

_“Hyung… we're not in Japan. We're not even on Earth anymore. This place cannot be accessed by normal humans. That's why Taehyung and Jin could not come with us. But you. You're not a normal human. You're special and when that creature attacked us, you had your Awakening.”_

 

Awakening? Normal human? What the hell was Jimin talking about?

 

“ _Jimin you're scaring me. This isn't funny.”_

 

Yoongi could already feel panic bubbling in his stomach. Did he die? Was this the afterlife? Was this heaven or was this hell?

 

“ _I wish I could say I was joking but I am not. Don't worry, you haven't died. You're still very much alive. But this place is not for the laws of humans. I need to tell you who I am. Who we are. Who you are.”_

 

Yoongi stared at Jimin, and before his eyes the boy changed. His deep black hair began to morph into a pale blinding silver and his eyes turned into a deep gold flecked with silver. Horns began to spiral out of his hair, twisting in a spiral as they stood straight up. They were a dark ruddy brown with a shiny glossy sheen, but had a few scar like scratches across their surface.

 

To the side he could see Hoseok also sprouting strange appendages, only his were two fluffy fox ears that matched his hair. A soft looking tail ringed with black sprouted behind him. A second one and then a third joined the first.

 

Toshiya’s eyes began to glow a deep blue and large feathers began to grow out of his arms and elbows with strange popping noises. Die grew ears as well, only his were more like a cat’s than a fox.

 

All around him were people not like him. Not normal, not human. Fear settled into his whole body and he freezes, backing into the counter. What is this place??

 

“ _W-who are you people? Why… what the hell is going on??”_

 

Frantic, Yoongi can only flail as Jimin hugged him, his hair brushing his cheek. He didn't know him! He should not trust him!

 

“ _Shh Yoongi hyung, it's okay to be afraid. You're in a new place and surrounded by strange people. But i can assure you, you are safe. We will not hurt you whatsoever. I only wish to keep you safe.”_

 

Jimin cupped his cheeks, their eyes connecting. It was like being back in that coffee shop a over again. But this time he felt fear instead of attraction.

 

“ _Who are you? Jimin?”_

 

 _“Tell me, Yoongi, have you not been experiencing strange dreams? Both in your sleep and awake? Are they bad? Are they enough to feel real as though you're really there? Don't lie to me, Yoongi. I know you have. I can see and feel the negative energy coming off of you like crazy. So please, be honest with me. Please. Let me help you find yourself. Let_ _us_ _help you.”_

 

Yoongi felt more tears rolling down his cheeks in huge globules, making his eyes feel puffy. But he stayed quiet, eyes wide as Jimin wipes his tears. Behind him he can hear Toshiya make a pitying sound of sadness at his tears and Hoseok looked pained.

 

This wasn't how his life was supposed to go. He was just supposed to be a simple florist living in Tokyo with two of his best friends. Not in some strange place surrounded by… by… monsters. Inhuman beings that knew who he was.

 

Who was he?

 

_“Jimin what do I do? I'm scared.”_

 

The silver haired boy smiled weakly, his own eyes becoming red with tears.

 

_“Let me show you. I can give you everything you could want, Yoongi. This world is a haven for people like us. Just let me help you or the pain will only grow.”_

 

Yoongi sighed and leans into the touch of Jimin, feeling a pain settling in his chest. But he knew it wasn't because he was sick. It was because he felt as though being away from Jimin made his heart feel lonely.

 

“ _Who am I Jimin? How do you know all of this?”_

 

More tears slip out, but he can feel that his heart has calmed down quite significantly. Jimin has yet to let go of his cheeks and continued to wipe his sadness away. Why did he feel that, despite his freakout and Jimin not being who he said he was, he was completely safe here? In Jimin’s arms like this?

 

Why was he not afraid?

 

_“Let us go home, my dear Yoongi, and I will tell you everything.”_

  


**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOSEOK'S IMAGE : https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DUFxmyCX4AIeLx2.jpg
> 
> DIE'S IMAGE : visualioner.files.wordpress.com/2016/05/bio_die.jpg
> 
> TOSHIYA'S IMAGE : http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_7r5YtZo-K0I/TUbfyc8y6YI/AAAAAAAAAHY/5C7z4wFI7oM/s1600/Toshiya39.jpg


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated this! I hope people are still reading it!

Jimin promised to tell him everything. Hopefully that everything would include anything about his grandma that didn't know about all his life. But keeping it all together afterwards wasn't something he could entirely promise. His mind wasn't in the best place. 

 

Shock still kept him rooted in place inside the shop, but the mysterious people aside from Hoseok decided to go back upstairs. Both decide not to hide their physical features, probably to make him used to it. 

 

“Hyung,” Jimin says quietly, touching his arm. “We should go, I'll take you home. I can tell you everything on the way. It won't take long.”

 

Yoongi finally managed to get himself back order and straightens out his shaking legs. Even when showing his weakness to the other, Jimin was still as sweet and supportive as always. It made him feel… Even weirder to be showing off this side of himself. 

 

“Oh… okay… I wanna go home.”

 

Jimin nods encouragingly and pulls sunglasses from his pocket to offer them. 

 

“Right. Hoseok will drive us to the crossing point. But for now, you should wear these. Your eyes are not yet accustomed to light after waking up.”

 

Yoongi accepts them without question, knowing better than to question him. The shop is technically closed for business, which means that they earn themselves weird looks from people passing by as they step out. Though by the strange way they looked, they themselves deserved the weird looks. 

 

Yoongi tightens his grip on Jimin as strange people with extra body parts and strangely colored skin walk past. He has to remind himself over and over that he isn't dreaming or hallucinating. That this is all real. It makes his blood pressure spike in his veins, hiking up his anxiety. He can't wait to go home… he missed Jin and Tae very much. 

 

Hoseok tries to bring the atmosphere back up by cheekily bouncing around as they walk down the street. 

 

“I wish I could go with you to the human world this time. But my friend Hyungwon and I have to go meet Patience and Wrath for a new case. He and Minhyukie been on my ass about not hanging out for so long. I mean I know this job isn't for hanging out but still, they got a point.”

 

He keeps talking and talking, trying to keep Yoongi grounded in reality as much as he can. And it works, to an extent. Jimin keeps his hold around his waist, keeping him from drifting off or falling. 

 

“It's okay hyungie. You're okay. I'm here. Just stay focused on me.”

 

They walked to a large car park area a block away from the building where Hoseok unlocks a shiny white corvette. Yoongi can feel himself gasp. 

 

“Woah… are you guys really like. Well off?” 

 

It was probably an irrelevant question but anything to keep him distracted would work. Hoseok laughed at the wonder in his tone and starts up the engine, a low purr rumbling beneath them. They pull away from the curb and drive through the city in a direction he has no idea of. 

 

“Unimportant, but sort of? Daemons are government workers, so we get paid more than the average person. Although we're still below most officials, we're definitely more than comfortable.” 

 

Yoongi sheepishly ducks his head to observe the soft black leather seats in the back where Jimin had joined him instead of taking the front seat, leaving it empty. Hoseok giggles at him and pulls off a certain driveway. From here the city begins to thin out and after driving a while it's clear they're leaving the city. 

 

“Hoseok hyung, are you all good to pick up your twin?”

 

Hoseok scowled and pouts out his lower lip. 

 

“He isn't my twin! We don't even look the same! We just happen to share the same name but he prefers Wonho! And for your information, yes I am. I know he's dying to see Kihyun up there again and I'm doing my best to get them to stop being stupid.”

 

Yoongi could tell that whoever these people were, They were both obvious and a little dense. But before he can ask questions Jimin is back to his serious mode. 

 

“Anyways… I think I owe you an explanation Yoongi hyung. But first, you have to know a bit of important information. Some background if you will. About this city in particular and why it's more important than the six sister cities around us. Then you will know exactly why you're important and able to exist in this world easily despite being human. Are you okay to hear it?”

 

To be honest he still wasn't sure. But what choice did he have, really? Yoongi sighs and bites his lip, feeling shy all of a sudden. Aside from all this, it was obvious he still couldn't help from feeling incredibly intimidated by yet still attracted to Jimin and his clearly dominant power. So he reaches out a hand slowly, holding his fingers apart. 

 

“Okay but… can you um… you know…”

 

Thankfully Jimin is quick to pick up on his hints because in no time their fingers are linked. Jimin rubs a thumb over his knuckles and flashed him that famous eye smile. Thankfully Hoseok had his eyes glued to the road and was unable to see the pink flushing his cheeks. 

 

“Cute, hyung. You really are something special, you know?”

 

No he didn't know that. But he didn't want to tell Jimin differently. Not when he wanted to keep preening himself secretly under such praise. But he would rather stay in this place then say it out loud.

 

“Just tell me already.” 

 

Jimin sighs and holds his hand tighter, his eye smile only faltering the smallest bit. 

 

“Okay. I'll let you know whatever I can.”

 

**////////////////**

 

**Four thousand years ago** **  
** **  
** **_It was peaceful back then. Creatures and spirits of all types got along well without wanting to kill each other every few minutes._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Even the lowest and weakest of spirits got along well with the other creatures despite having no special qualities about them. They were seen as wholesome and innocent beings, their problems seen as nothing more than petty things._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The villages were small but happy, and little to no wrong doings were ever done._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Despite all that however it all seemed more than a little... lackluster. Everyone was the same, treated each other the same, no one to really look up to._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_So the high council, a group of the oldest and most wisest of the most well known creatures that watched over this section of their world decided to do something about it. They needed a type of leader, not too powerful that they themselves would be overtaken, but just barely enough so they gained the people's respect ._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The oldest three of the council, the virtue Patience for that time period, an eight thousand year old Leviathan, and a seven thousand and five hundred year old Daemon, decided to ask the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu, watching over them for help._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_They pleaded with her to send them a new type of creature, one that would symbolize eternal peace, humility, and power to the rest of the world. The sun Goddess heard their pleas, but would not listen at first unless they did her a few favors._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_"Bring me one female of the six different types of creature that reigns over fire," she asked. "Only if they are over the age of five hundred years old, are wise for their age, and willing to pledge eternal servitude to me. I need a new Council of assistants for myself and the starting ingredients for your new creature. If you can do that, then I will consider your request."_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Her requests was taken gladly, and thus began the hunt for willing young females for Amaterasu. The search took well over a month, but soon they had well enough young ladies that fit her description._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_A salamander, a young dragon spirit, a cherufe, an Efreet, one hellhound spirit, and one Lampad spirit. Once they were all rounded up they took the girls to Amaterasu's palace high in the clouds and offered the young girls to her._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Amaterasu was very pleased with the line up, but felt that something was missing._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_"Hmm... This . This will do very well," she says after examining each woman. "But... hmm, I need one last favor. I realized what sort of creature I want to create, so this should be easy."_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_"What do you need, O Goddess?" The humble Daemon elder asks her. "Whatever you need, we will get it."_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Amaterasu smiled at them, and sent them on another search. This time, she required a pure eagles feather, but not one of this world. They needed one from Earth instead._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The elders were shocked but complied nonetheless. None of them had been to Earth in centuries, so they had no idea what it would be like. Or what sort of life forms what be inhabiting it._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Nonetheless, they constructed a portal to the other world deep under a mountain side and with their combined skills successfully completed the gateway._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_On Earth, things were were much more different than what they were used to. These new creatures were roaming around. Humans they were called. A simple, plain, but very fascinating race. But very... confused. Lost, wandering without much purpose beyond that of their ancient Gods. Their faith and the fear it instilled in them was all these early humans knew their whole life. Blood sacrifices and the like back then was normal._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And since they were in the part of the underworld under Japan, they saw things that were all too much like that. Young maidens and princes were all being sacrificed left and right to what they believed to be their Gods. But they were nothing more than false deities, monsters in disguise to make a quick snack out of their sacrifices._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But it wasn't in their jobs to worry about humans . Someone else would have to deal with it. They were only here to find one thing._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This search took a little while longer than last time. Eagles were not exactly out in the open. After many weeks of searching and searching they found a nest of them high up in an unknown mountain range._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_A mother and two chicks, both of whom were ready leave the nest. They watched these eagles for about a week before anything interesting happened. The two Eagles left the nest to go find food and the Elders took this opportunity to look for any feathers._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Luck seemed to be on their side for there were a few of their feathers left behind. And all they needed was one._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_With the trip a success, the Elders returned home and returned to Amaterasu with the feather. The sun Goddess was more than pleased, and took their determination as more than incentive to now listen to their request._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_"Return to me in three more days," she instructed them. "And my assistants and I will come up with your new creature. Have faith in me, and I will provide."_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The three days passed by without incident, and as promised they returned back. What they were met with was more than any if them could have imagined ._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Two creatures, not just one. Well, more like two types of one creature. Large birds resembling a type of peacock and the size of a small car stood beside the Goddess proudly. One, a bright sunburst mix of orange, red and yellow; a symbol of diversity and uniqueness, the very epitome of their world. It's tail feathers also resembled that if a peacock except it was all in flames. It's talons were black and the eyes a fiery topaz orange._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The other was a pure snow white color, having no other pigment besides the blue in it's its eyes and the grey of its talons. The feathers emitted a bright pale fire, giving off little to no heat. This one a symbol of purity and power._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_They were perfect in every way. The three Elders were more than pleased._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_"Many thanks, oh lovely Goddess Amaterasu," they chorused. "They are perfect, but what do you call such magnificent beasts?"_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Amaterasu smiled at them, a cunning look telling of light hearted mischief._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_"That, my dear friends, is up to you. Nurture them, guide them. Teach them to be good and spread them all across this land. Then the right name will come to you. Now, please, I have worked many hours. I need my rest as all deities do. Leave me, I will check on their progress in a few years time."_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The Elders left Amaterasu to rest from her work and set out upon their newest quest ._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Fast forward a hundred years later, and the new species is now flourishing in this world. Long ago they had decided on a name for them. Phoenixes they would be called. And their original goal had already been realized._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_People and beasts of all types began to recognize the Phoenix as a symbol of respect, honor, courage and power. They were looked up to, the model citizens._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The colored Phoenix, happy and uplifting even on the worst of days . The white ones, stoic but humble, making people see how unique their lives really were._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Life was as good as it got. Peaceful, no wars broke out and sickness was rare. It seemed like nothing could go wrong._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But of course, things always seemed to in the worst possible way._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_A peaceful one thousand and five hundred years passed before anyone noticed anything wrong . At first it was the kids in school who noticed it. The students who were perfect and had feathers that glistened like snow, began to bully the other kids for being different. They said they weren't pure, that their genes were dirty and mixed up. Not perfect, like they were._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_They even picked on the colored Phoenixes , their cousins who shone like the brightest orange sun. Saying that they could never be as good as they were, that they were not pure and were tainted with common filth._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The sunburst Phoenixes had no choice but to back away, to separate themselves entirely from their 'Cousins.'_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Things only began to go downhill from there._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_They began to develop secret meeting places just for their own , not letting anyone less than a pureblood White Phoenix inside. And that's simply what they wanted all along. To isolate- no. Separate themselves from the common people , from the impurities and scum of the world. Or so they led themselves to believe._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Soon, the entire magical world began to realize just how far gone the White Phoenixes were, how arrogant they became when they realized they were looked at like they were Gods. Now they really started to believe they were._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Fast forward another five hundred years and everything was in pandemonium. The High council was in constant war with the newest source of unrivalled power in the city. The Pure Blooded Organization, another high council comprised entirely of White Phoenixes only. They even had an entire section of the city to themselves, blocked off from the rest by high barbed fences and angry racist guards at every entrance._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It was the complete opposite of what the Elders wanted to happen. Instead of order, they received chaos._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Amaterasu disappeared, her temple having been abandoned for what seemed like centuries. So she was of no help. It's like she did not want to see the monsters that her 'children' had turned into._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The first Phoenixes , both white and sunburst, were nowhere to be found . As though they had just... disappeared._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This civil war raged on and on for what felt like forever. The High Council and the newly established Daemon Task force held many meetings with their allies, the sunburst Phoenixes, to figure out what to do. Only the highest ranking Phoenixes of course._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_These meetings would go on for hours, often leading to nowhere but arguments._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_"We need to speak to them, make them realize where they have gone wrong," someone would say. "These creatures are lost, misguided. We need to bring them back into the light."_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_"No! They are no longer deserving of our hope, or our help," someone would disagree loudly . "They need to be punished! Nay , they need be exterminated!"_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_"There is no need for such extreme action," came the reply. "I am sure Amaterasu-sama will help us-"_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_"Fool! We have no choice! This city, these people, are in danger. All because our so called 'Sun goddess' couldn't make just one of those abominations could she? She just couldn't help but to let slip a little bit of her arrogance when the things were made. And now she's abandoned us! Where is your Goddess now? These pure blooded pests believe that anyone not of their kind deserve to be ordered around like beasts, like slaves. They want power, they want to control us. Well I say we get rid of them!"_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This stretched on for days, weeks even. Finally , after many a temper was lost and rising hostility there was but one thing left to do._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_" We have no other choice," the eldest, Patience, said with regret in his eyes. "This is beginning to affect the magical fabric of our world. We aren't supposed to fight like this... We are supposed to be in sync and yet..."_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The next two oldest agreed completely ._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_"They disrupt the natural order," spoke the Leviathan. "And therefore they must be..."_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_He looked to the Daemon elder for him to continue, and that he did with heavy eyes._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_"Eliminated."_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Of course the decision was met with mixed responses. Some in agreement and enthusiasm. Some in disagreement and sadness. But most of it was by none other than the sunburst Phoenixes. They loved their cousins to death. Of course they didn't want to see an entire section of their race eliminated because of their egos..!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_One sunburst , a young male with fiery blonde hair, tried to reason with them._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_"Please there has to be another way," came the response. "Please, we can help them I know we can."_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But he was swiftly silenced. Patience stood from his spot at a long wooden table in a huge auditorium, looking at his allies seriously ._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_"Silence. This has gone on long enough. They may have been an integral part of our society at some point. But those times are long gone now. They are a threat to us, to our way of life, to everything we've ever known . It's time that we took proper action. Unfortunately for us, that means..."_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_He paused, unable to shake away or swallow down the lump in his throat. But someone else spoke before he could continue._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_" That means what? The genocide of an entire race?" Came an upset reply. "And what of their children? Their elderly? The innocent ones who have no idea that they are wrong?"_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_He sighed and looked around himself, sadness weighing on his heart._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_"And that means... We have a lot of work to do."_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This meeting would prove to be the most important one. And the last. The new organization comprised entirely of Daemons began a long and grueling training period that lasted for over a year. They had to make sure that they were more than strong enough to take on an entire faction of angry and power hungry Phoenixes._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Soon enough, the Daemon army marched upon the forbidden section of city with only one set of goals in mind; find and kill._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The White Phoenixes were taken by surprise, having not been prepared for one and not expecting an attack this early. And so began one of the shortest but most bloodiest invasions in the entire history of the magical world._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_No one was spared, and no one was asked if they wanted to surrender. It was just... find and destroy. The daemons were still young but unable to control their emotions as well as their strength. The enemy had no chance whatsoever against such a fierce adversary._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Finally, after a mere short but hellish four hours it was finally over._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Bodies lined the streets, young and old. The daemons were pulled out of the front lines so clean up could ensue. Civilians from the other side were instructed not to come outside under any circumstances until everything was figured out._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Of course, this day did not come without its consequences ._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_An entire species, created by Amaterasu herself. Gone, in only a few short hours. The world would surely never be the same after this. But... It was for the best, for magical kind everywhere._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Then of course there was the disposal of all the evidence. The only way to truly kill a Phoenix forever was to douse the corpses in a special kind of oil made from a mix of flowers before setting them ablaze. This was to ensure that they couldn't just be reborn from their own ashes._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_About a week after the incident things sort of returned to normal. But it was like they had expected, the common people were meeting the news with a mix of happiness and of course, outrage._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_"We did what had to be done," the Elders stated when questioned about what they had done. "They were little more than beasts turning against their own kin. Had we not acted, surely they would have acted against us as well. But knowing their habits, they would have enslaved everyone. So, our actions have paved the way to years of peace."_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And so, with the death of an entire species and the disappearance of Amaterasu, things in the magical world went back to normal. Or as normal as things could get for them._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The High Council soon managed to make people forget that such creatures ever even existed outside of myths. It took a little over a thousand years, but they were successful._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_They would soon enjoy another two thousand years of peace in the future, unaware that they had indeed made one grave mistake._

 

**_One was still alive._ **

  
  


**/////////////////////////**

  
  


“We daemons were all brainwashed afterward to forget it ever happened. But we all soon learned of our past transgressions, and it feels terrible. It's a blight on our genetic history, a terrible thing that will taint our bloodline for many years. I myself was not involved but…. Many people I know we're indeed involved. I'm too young. But I can still feel the guilt of having the blood of an entire race on my hands.”

 

Yoongi could feel his head swim with all this new information. Was this real? Was he absolutely  _ sure _ he wasn't in some coma? All of it seemed too fantastic, too amazing to be real. An entire city and six others just like it existing just beyond the realm of humans? Having existed for millennia even before humans did? 

 

And apparently they all had the same problems humans have had for years. But these white Phoenix creatures had obviously been the worst. At least he thought so. 

 

“What… what happened to the last one?” He asked tentatively.  By now they were well outside the city limits. Only the occasional house or farm passed by them. 

 

“She fled this place and went to the human world. There she had a child with a human, Half Phoenix and half human. As the child would age he would come into his genes and the human side would be weeded out for him to be full blooded. But there was a problem. Word got out that she survived the massacre and a full  uscale manhunt was put on her head. To protect her child and husband she used an old spell to turn him mostly human before leaving them behind for their own safety.

 

“But before that, she plucked from his body a single feather, filled with precious DNA. She would return to her world and smuggle the DNA into a high level facility before sacrificing herself. In the human world, her baby and the father would live together only a while longer before the father too passed away. The child was then forced to live with human relatives who cared little to not at all for him. 

 

“Fast forward eighteen years. The boy is now a young adult and the spell is still in effect. But this world was under a new plague. One that was similar to the White Phoenix problem but a thousand times more malicious. Vampires were beginning to infest the darker underworld and started draining creatures of their precious life blood. A new plague had started. One that would come to be known as the calamity. An event that would trigger the rise of the White Phoenix yet again. This event was a mere two years ago. Even now the effects are still fresh in our memories.

 

“This new boy suffered in his world, and sadly took his own life. It was only in this way that the spell on him could be lifted and be reunited with his ancient DNA and get back his identity. Along with another daemon like me, they would fight together and prove to be the downfall of the vampire pest. Enemies come together to save the World.

 

“We call them old ones. Vampires with a long history older than even the most important people in our society. Back when humans were figuring out how to evolve and survive, these creatures followed right behind them. And as such, developed a terrible lust for power. An old one becomes an out of body deity different from the common vampire. An ethereal and hungry parasite with untold power in its veins. They can control hordes of soulless vampires simply by feeding on them and sharing blood. 

 

“An old one can also spread parts of their infection, a black like substance that seeps from their bodies like oil, anywhere they nest and cover any surface as well as suffocate or restrain any living or undead creature. But with this power comes a weakness. A weakness not found in other vampires.

 

“This creature would need to incubate itself in multiple vampires over the years, sometimes millennia, before it finds a suitable body to permanently take over. When rejected by the host body, the parasite simply sucks up whatever nutrients are inside and rejects itself in a terrible and gory mess. With nothing to keep itself alive, the old host dies. And the parasite simply keeps looking. 

 

“During the calamity, the parasite found a body that would prove to be stronger than the others, therefore a good body to keep and use to become not a weird version of a vampire, but a God. This body was known by no names, as it was lost for years. With no hope it seemed all was lost. With his newfound abilities he takes over the whole city in less than a day. Hordes of infected vampires flood the streets, forcing the common people to stay in their homes or flee to earth.

 

“However the Phoenix was able to successfully eradicate the pest and rid this world of the parasite. The previous host body had managed to survive, marking a new place in vampiric history as well as magical history. With the Old one gone, the city can rebuild itself. And since then, two years have finally gone by. The Phoenix and the daemon are happy together and have a happy life. Not much is known about the victims of the Parasite. Simply that they faded from existence.”

 

Jimin takes in a much needed breath after the lengthy story, his grip on Yoongi's hand harder and much tighter. But it helps to keep Yoongi from having a full on panic attack.  Hoseok seems to sense the distress between them and lets out a soft whistle. A turnoff comes up on the left side of the road, covered by bushes and marked by a single tree. He takes the turn and down a long and unpaved road. 

 

“Its okay. Everything that has to do with that incident quieted down. Now all we need to do is clean up the mess left over from the incident. There are still traumatized vampires who were infected and in need of rehabilitation. The old building that he was nesting in will be destroyed soon. An attempt was made to clean it up properly, but it didn't help..”

 

Yoongi released a heavy breath and leaned tiredly on the backseat. A migraine started up and he couldn't help but see flashes of what happened back in the shop. Teeth, snarling, blood. Pain and hurtful things. This was not gonna help his already fragile mentality. 

 

“Hoseokie hyung, are you sure Wonho hyung will want to go up? After last time?”

 

Hoseok just cackles and turns the car through a bunch of trees down the line and into a clearing with a modest but cute two story house. 

 

“Jiminie, he literally called me and begged me to come get him. Kihyunie has been begging to see him equally as bad, so who am I to deny that?” 

 

They didn't even need to step out of the car as someone was already waiting for them outside the house on a flat stone porch. He was intimidating, that much was obvious. The stranger radiated a kind of energy that can be felt even when the car stops in the driveway and the stranger calmly gets in. He has bright platinum hair with blue tinged at the bottom. Muscles can be seen beneath a white dress shirt as they flexed on their own. 

 

And what surprised Yoongi the most was the utter normalness of him. He didn't look like he was sporting any extra limbs or unnatural colored hair. Wonho was so… normal. And it threw him off. 

 

“Hi Hoseokie,” the man said, suddenly grinning wide. “Thanks for coming to get me.”

 

“No problem hyung. I know how whipped you are for Kihyun haha.”

 

“Hey, does everyone have to butt into my love life? Sheesh.”

 

Hoseok leaves the house behind and they're back on the road in no time. Now that Yoongi can see ahead, a large white structure seemed to come out of nowhere on the horizon. 

 

“We're almost there, baby,” Jimin whispers to him, still holding his hand. 

 

“Baby?” he says questioningly, not at all fighting off the blush on his cheeks. Jimin smiled and squeezed his fingers before pressing his thumb gently below his eye.

 

“Of course. My sweet sweet baby.”

 

Yoongi could count on one finger the amount of times someone other than his family had called him sweet or baby. And all times they were from teachers as a kid or as a teenager. So hearing it from someone like Jimin was like a bit of a shock. But… it felt nice. Incredibly nice. All images in his head were replaced by a soft eye smile and full cheeks. 

 

“I see we have company.”

 

A voice interrupts their little moment. Both look to Wonho, seeing him watching their interaction with a sly smile. 

 

“Ah, yeah. Yoongi is my new favorite person. He's human. So be nice.”

 

Wonho makes a surprised sound and rose his eyebrows. 

 

“Wha? Human? How is he here then? He don't look dead to me.”

 

How the hell was he able to tell that? 

 

“He's special. He doesn't need to die to survive down here.”

 

Wonho gave him a squinted eye but quickly smiles at Yoongi. 

 

“Ah well. It's nice to meet you. My name is Wonho, and I'm a Kodama, or a tree spirit. Well, technically my name is also Hoseok, but I do not want to be confused with this blockhead over here,” he says pointing a finger at the fiery headed driver. 

 

“Hey I resent that-”

 

“Anyway, you're human huh? I can't wait to hear how you're able to breathe our air without suffocating.”

 

The man rose an eyebrow at Jimin, clearly wanting him to continue. The daemon tsks with a twisted up lip.

 

“I promised I would explain everything so I might as well, so buckle up for this one.”

 

Jimin gives his attention back to Yoongi and holds both his hands. They're warm yet calluses from work have etched into his fingers. But they feel nice against his own smooth ones. However his heart is still going crazy. 

 

“Jimin…”

 

“I know Yoongi. I know, you're worried. But it's okay. Its not at all bad. You may be a little overwhelmed, but I'm promising you right now that I'm here. But you are special. So so special. Your grandma and you are part of a line of humans that have inherited a special power. The power to see events into the past, present, and future.”

 

Yoongi frowned, confused. How was that even possible? 

 

“So… I'm psychic? Isn't that just a fancy word for being psychic?” 

 

“Mm not quite… it goes a bit deeper. Of course, you cannot change the past or else you would disrupt the natural order. But you can manipulate things that are coming in the future. Think of it like a time bubble. Your grandmother was able to do many wonderful things with her abilities, and with magical blood you are able to breathe our normally very toxic air. Well, toxic to humans. I'll have to explain it further when we have time. But we are almost home.”

 

The large structure comes into view fully, and Yoongi can see that it's a warehouse like structure painted a pure white. Many cars are parked there, though they seem out of place. 

 

“What is this place?”

 

“The crossing point,” Hoseok answers, face serious. “The bridge between our world and yours. It was a vital place during the vampire invasion. The Japanese agents that were involved had to flee here after losing the city to the parasite and almost caused this particular portal to be destroyed. But luckily the vampires were kept out by a myriad of agents and vampire wards as well as repellents. Now it is consistently monitored.”

 

Wonho seemed to be buzzing in his seat, unable to contain a bout of sudden energy. 

 

“I can't wait to see Kihyunnie. It's been so long since I've seen his cute face.”

 

Jimin snorted loudly. 

 

“Like you hadn't seen him two days ago hyung! You act like forever has passed!”

 

Without a single ounce of shame Wonho sighed dreamily, staring out the window with a far off look in his eyes. 

 

“It sure feels like it.”

 

Jimin rolled his eyes and gave instructions for Hoseok to park somewhere far from the entrance before helping Yoongi out. A hand immediately goes around his waist and he is pulled closer. 

 

“Just follow my lead, and you will be fine. This place is still somewhat out of the way, and common citizens from the city don't come here. Only those working in special places in the government come here, like us.”

 

The gravel driveway crunches beneath his feet loudly as they enter the building. Wonho and Hoseok enter behind them to close the heavy door. 

 

“Woah, this place is amazingly… empty.”

 

True, it was a mostly empty warehouse with only a few old car frames stacked on top of each other in all the corners, rusted and corroding away. Wonho whistled lowly and switched on a flashlight he got from his pockets. Even with the high up windows broken to let in light, it still seemed dark.

 

“It's under the guise of an old car plant to ward off the common person. What we came here for is through that door. I reckon the agents who came here are already on the other side.”

 

A big metal door is across the way from them, largely inconspicuous but that was the purpose wasn't it? Their footsteps largely echo in the wide open space and crunch over broken glass and crumbling pavement. 

 

Wonho pushes the door open easily, the creaking a loud and jarring noise that has Yoongi flinching. Jimin coos and holds him closer if possible. He was too sweet for his own good. 

 

They're met with a winding stairwell that goes down quite a way, at least from what he can see in the limited light from Wonho's flashlight. 

 

“Watch your step, there's bound to be glass on the floor.”

 

The air is tense for about three flights of steps until they find another big door. This one is locked with a large padlock unlike anything he has ever seen. It doesn't have a keyhole on the front. But a flat panel with strange dark red stains on it. 

 

Hoseok grabs it and suddenly before Yoongi can react he bites his palm, allowing a flow of blood to pool on the skin. Yoongi immediately feels nausea pooling in his stomach. Was he really unable to escape the sight of blood? 

 

“Wha-”

 

But Jimin is quick to make him feel okay. 

 

“Its okay. Only the blood of a magical creature can unlock it. Hoseok is fine.”

 

Like Jimin says the padlock clicks a few times before popping open. Wonho smirked at them before heading in first, then Hoseok and Jimin with Yoongi in tow. This place was a lot smaller but just as empty, however a bright shining light, in all colors of purple and violet, pulsed bright and vibrantly from a stone archway set deep in the adjacent wall to their very left. Just looking inside gave Yoongi a weird sense of deja vu.  

 

Yoongi looks back one last time as the door slams closed.

 

“It will lock itself. I doubt we will be back here any time soon. There are too many things to do on Earth. The first and more important thing is to get Yoongi home. We'll go first. Come on Yoongi, I've got you baby.”

 

Jimin keeps a hold on him and leads him to the portal. It looks old, ancient even. The stone bricks it is built from look like nothing he has ever seen, old and weathered but withstanding the many years it has had. Black like night, yet with a subtle but brilliant oil like sheen. The light from the portal itself is reminiscent of a swirling glitter and stars in deep space, constantly moving and creating non matching patterns. 

 

Runes in an unknown language are etched into almost every surface of the bricks, glowing with a faint violet hue. 

 

“What does it feel like?” he asked suddenly, staring at the light and feeling mesmerized. 

 

“Going through? Well, it's… Hard to explain. It's a feeling unlike any other. You're literally crossing into a different world, a different plane of existence. It is like feeling your body go through a field of flowers but also like you're deep underwater. It's better to just show you. Just trust me.”

 

With a guiding hand Jimin pulls him onto the small pedestal. 

 

Well this was it. He was finally going home, leaving this strange place behind. Yet… for some reason, he feels like he will miss this place. Despite how strange it is, it felt like a new place to feel like he belonged. 

 

But He knows he can't stay here forever. 

 

“Can you just do one thing for me though? When we get back?” 

 

Jimin nods, eager to gain his trust. 

 

“Anything.”

 

“Promise me that you'll take me out after this.”

 

Their hands twist even more together. At this point it's hard to know what it feels like not to keep them close. 

 

“I wouldn't dream of doing anything else, baby.”

 

Then he's falling. 

  
  
  


**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think and if I made any errors! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! <33
> 
>  
> 
> VISUAL AIDS INCLUDED BELOW
> 
> Yoongi's Image: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c8/f5/6f/c8f56f1acfdb3bb2ba2bf807ea7cf87d.jpg
> 
> Taehyung's image: https://pm1.narvii.com/6591/30280df7f6e40c5a8dc7299543a3e0917b8c7a9e_hq.jpg
> 
> Seokjin's Image: https://pm1.narvii.com/6426/e4134d4a661708cbf97b912f501c6c3dec3f8187_hq.jpg
> 
> Jimin's image: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Sy3dodASco0/maxresdefault.jpg


End file.
